encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Elvis Presley
Elvis Aaron Presley (Tupelo (Mississippi), 8 januari 1935 – Memphis (Tennessee), 16 augustus 1977) was een Amerikaans zanger en acteur. Hij wordt vaak The King of Rock and Roll of kortweg The King genoemd en geldt als een van de meest significante culturele iconen van de twintigste eeuw. Presley is de enige levend ter wereld gekomen helft van een tweeling geboren in Tupelo in de staat Mississippi en verhuisde met zijn familie naar Memphis in Tennessee toen hij 13 jaar was. Daar begon zijn muzikale loopbaan in 1954, toen hij bij Sun Records een nummer opnam met producer Sam Phillips. Begeleid door gitarist Scotty Moore en bassist Bill Black werd Presley een vroege popularisator van de rockabilly, een uptempo-, door een backbeat aangedreven versmelting van country en rhythm-and-blues. Platenmaatschappij RCA Victor nam zijn contract over in een overeenkomst die was voorbereid door Colonel Tom Parker, die meer dan twee decennia als manager van de zanger zou fungeren. Presleys eerste single That's Allright kwam uit in juli 1954. Daarna kwam in januari 1956 Heartbreak Hotel uit, een Amerikaanse nummer 1-hit. Na een reeks van succesvolle televisieoptredens en platen die de top van de verkooplijsten bereikten, werd hij gezien als de vooraanstaande figuur van de rock-'n-roll. Zijn energieke interpretaties van liedjes en seksueel provocerende podiumoptredens, in combinatie met een opmerkelijk aansprekende versmelting van multi-etnische invloeden die samenviel met de opkomst van de burgerrechtenbeweging, maakten hem tegelijk enorm populair en controversieel. In november 1956 debuteerde hij als acteur in de film Love Me Tender. In 1958 werd hij opgeroepen voor militaire dienst. Twee jaar later hernam hij zijn platencarrière en produceerde een deel van zijn commercieel succesvolste werk, voordat hij het grootste deel van de jaren zestig wijdde aan het maken van films en de bijbehorende soundtrackalbums, waarvan de meeste door critici werden gekraakt. Na zeven jaar geen liveoptredens te hebben gegeven, keerde hij in 1968 terug op het podium in de televisiecomebackspecial Elvis, die resulteerde in een lange reeks concerten in Las Vegas en een serie van zeer winstgevende tournees. In 1973 trad Presley aan in het eerste via een satelliet wereldwijd uitgezonden concert, Aloha from Hawaii. Langdurig medicijnmisbruik ruïneerde zijn gezondheid en hij overleed op 16 augustus 1977 op 42-jarige leeftijd. Twee dagen na zijn dood werd hij op 18 augustus 1977 begraven. Presley is een van de meest gevierde en invloedrijkste muzikanten van de twintigste eeuw. Commercieel succesvol in vele genres, waaronder pop, blues en gospel, is hij een van de bestverkochte soloartiesten in de geschiedenis van de muziekindustrie met een geschatte verkoop van ongeveer 600 miljoen platen over de hele wereld. Hij werd tot 1978 14 maal genomineerd voor een Grammy Award en ontving er drie, alle drie voor zijn gospelopnamen. Op 36-jarige leeftijd werd hem de Bing Crosby Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award toegekend. Presley is de enige artiest die is opgenomen in zes muzikale Halls of Fame, namelijk de Rock and Roll, Rockabilly, Country, Blues, Gospel en sinds 2015 in de R&B Music Hall of Fame. Leven en loopbaan Jonge jaren (1935–53) Kinderjaren in Tupelo Presley werd op 8 januari 1935 geboren in Tupelo in Mississippi als de zoon van Gladys Love (meisjesnaam Smith; 25 april 1912 – 14 augustus 1958) en Vernon Elvis Presley (10 april 1916 – 26 juni 1979), in de kleine tweekamerwoning die gebouwd was door de vader van Vernon ter voorbereiding van de geboorte. Zijn identieke tweelingbroer Jesse Garon Presley kwam 35 minuten voor Elvis dood ter wereld. Als enig kind hechtte Elvis zich sterk aan beide ouders, vooral de band met zijn moeder was opmerkelijk nauw. Het gezin bezocht de diensten van de kerk Assembly of God, waar hij zijn eerste muzikale inspiratie vond. Presley was van voornamelijk West-Europese afkomst en zijn familielijn bevatte Schots-Ierse, Schotse, Duitse, en enkele Normandische elementen. De betovergrootmoeder van Gladys, Morning Dove White, was mogelijk een Cherokee-indiaan. Gladys werd door vrienden en familieleden beschouwd als de dominante figuur binnen het kleine gezin. Vernon had het ene baantje na het andere en kennelijk weinig ambitie. Het gezin was vaak aangewezen op hulp van buren en van het voedselprogramma van de overheid. De Presleys overleefden de EF5 tornado gedurende de Tupelo–Gainesville tornadostorm uit 1936. In 1938 raakten ze hun huis kwijt omdat Vernon schuldig werd bevonden aan het frauderen met een cheque van de landeigenaar, Orville S. Bean, de zuivelboer en veehandelaar voor wie hij toen werkte. Hij kreeg acht maanden gevangenis en Gladys trok met Elvis in bij familieleden. In september 1941 begon Presley onderwijs te volgen aan de East Tupelo Consolidated, waar zijn onderwijzers hem beschouwden als 'gemiddeld'. Hij werd aangemoedigd om mee te dingen in een zangwedstrijd toen hij tijdens het ochtendgebed zijn leraar imponeerde met een uitvoering van Red Foleys countrylied Old Shep. Deze talentenwedstrijd, die werd gehouden op de Mississippi-Alabama Fair and Dairy Show op 3 oktober 1945, was zijn eerste openbare optreden: gekleed als cowboy, stond de tienjarige Presley op een stoel om bij de microfoon te kunnen en zong Old Shep. Hij herinnerde zich later op de vijfde plaats te zijn geëindigd. Enkele maanden later kreeg Presley als verjaardagscadeau zijn eerste gitaar; hij had echter gehoopt iets anders te krijgen. De verslagen zijn het er niet over eens of dit een fiets of een geweer was. Gedurende het jaar dat volgde kreeg hij rudimentaire gitaarlessen van twee ooms en de nieuwe dominee van de kerk. Tegen de tijd dat hij in september 1946 een nieuwe school bezocht voor het laatste jaar van de basisschool werd Presley beschouwd als een eenling. Het volgende jaar bracht hij zijn gitaar elke dag mee naar school. Hij speelde en zong tijdens de lunch en werd vaak gepest als een rotjoch dat hillbilly-muziek speelde. In deze periode woonde het gezin in een merendeels zwarte buurt. Presley was een aanbidder van Mississippi Slims show op WELO, de radiozender van Tupelo, en werd beschreven als 'gek van muziek' Slims jongere broer die een klasgenoot van Presley was en hem vaak meenam naar het radiostation. Slim breidde Presleys gitaarlessen uit door hem akkoordentechnieken te demonstreren. Toen zijn protegé 12 jaar was, boekte Slim hem voor twee optredens op de zender. Plankenkoorts overweldigde Presley voor het eerste optreden, maar hij slaagde er de volgende week in het optreden te volbrengen. Tienerjaren in Memphis In november 1948 verhuisde het gezin naar Memphis, Tennessee. Na bijna een jaar op kamers te hebben doorgebracht, kregen ze een appartement met twee slaapkamers toegewezen in het complex van sociale huurwoningen dat bekendstond als Lauderdale Courts. Toen hij op L. C. Humes High School zat, haalde Presley in de eighth grade slechts een C voor muziek. Toen zijn muziekleraar hem meedeelde dat hij geen aanleg voor zingen had, deed hij een poging het tegendeel te bewijzen. Hij bracht de volgende dag zijn gitaar mee en zong een recente hit, Keep Them Cold Icy Fingers Off Me. Een klasgenoot herinnerde zich later dat de leraar "het ermee eens was dat Elvis gelijk had toen hij zei dat zij gewoon zijn stijl van zingen niet waardeerde." Gewoonlijk was hij te verlegen voor openlijke uitvoeringen, en incidenteel werd hij gepest door klasgenoten die in hem een 'moederskindje' zagen. In 1950 begon hij geregelde gitaarlessen te nemen van Jesse Lee Denson, een tweeënhalf jaar oudere buurman. Twee en drie andere jongens, waaronder twee toekomstige rockabilly-pioniers, de broers Dorsey en Johnny Burnette, vormden een los muzikaal collectief dat geregeld speelde in de omgeving van de Courts. Die september begon hij als bioscoopjongen bij het Loew's State Theater. Andere banen volgden, waaronder bij Precision Tool, nogmaals bij Loew en bij MARL Metal Products. Gedurende zijn eerste jaar begon hij zich van zijn klasgenoten te onderscheiden doordat hij zijn bakkebaarden liet groeien en zijn haar met gel en haarolie in model bracht. In zijn vrije tijd ging hij naar Beale Street, het centrum van de bloeiende bluesscene van Memphis, en verlangend kijken naar de opzichtige, blitse kleding in de etalages van Lansky Brothers. Tegen zijn eindjaar droeg hij die kleding. Toen hij zijn reserves aangaande optredens buiten de Lauderdale Courts had overwonnen, deed hij in april 1953 mee aan de jaarlijkse 'Minstrel'-show van Humes. Zichzelf begeleidend op gitaar opende hij met Till I Waltz Again with You, toen een recente hit van Teresa Brewer. Presley kreeg nooit formele muzieklessen en leerde ook nooit noten lezen, maar studeerde en speelde op het gehoor. Ook kwam hij vaak in winkels met jukeboxen en luisterhokjes. Hij kende alle nummers van Hank Snow, en was een liefhebber van andere countryzangers zoals Roy Acuff, Ernest Tubb, Ted Daffan, Jimmie Rodgers, Jimmie Davis en Bob Wills. De gospelzanger Jake Hess, een van zijn favoriete artiesten, had een aanzienlijke invloed op zijn ballade-zangstijl. Hij aanbad de muziek van de zwarte gospelzangeres Sister Rosetta Tharpe. Net als sommige van zijn leeftijdgenoten, bezocht hij wellicht bluesplaatsen - noodzakelijkerwijs in het gesegregeerde zuiden van Amerika alleen op de avonden die uitsluitend bedoeld waren voor een blank publiek.. Hij luisterde zeker naar de regionale radiostations, zoals WDIA-AM, die 'race records' draaiden: spirituals, blues en de moderne, backbeat-zware sound van de rhythm-and-blues. Veel van zijn toekomstige plaatopnamen werden geïnspireerd door lokale zwarte muzikanten als Arthur Crudup en Rufus Thomas. B.B. King herinnerde zich dat hij Presley kende voordat hij populair was en ze beiden vaak naar Beale Street kwamen. Tegen de tijd dat hij eindexamen deed in juni 1953, had Presley al besloten dat zijn toekomst in de muziek lag. Eerste opnamen (1953–55) Sam Phillips en Sun Records In augustus 1953 liep Presley het kantoor van Sun Records binnen met de bedoeling wat minuten studiotijd te kopen om een tweezijdige lakplaat op te nemen. De studio bood eenieder aan om voor vier dollar twee liedjes te komen opnemen en op een enkele vinylsingle te persen. Presley nam twee ballads op, My Happiness en That's When Your Heartaches Begin. Later zou hij beweren dat het doel was zijn moeder een eigen opname cadeau te doen, of dat hij alleen wilde weten 'hoe hij klonk', hoewel een veel goedkopere amateuropnamestudio in de buurt was. Biograaf Peter Guralnick meent dat hij Sun uitkoos in de hoop ontdekt te worden. Toen receptioniste Marion Keisker vroeg wat voor soort zanger hij was, antwoordde Presley: "Ik zing alle genres." Toen ze aandrong te zeggen als wie hij klonk, antwoordde hij herhaaldelijk, "Ik klink als niemand." Na de opname vroeg de baas van Sun, Sam Phillips, Keisker om de naam van de jongeman te noteren, hetgeen ze deed met daarbij haar eigen commentaar: "Goede balladzanger. Vasthouden." In januari 1954 nam Presley een tweede lakplaat op bij Sun Records, met de ballads I'll Never Stand In Your Way en It Wouldn't Be the Same Without You, maar opnieuw gebeurde er niets. Niet lang daarna zakte hij voor een auditie voor een plaatselijk zangkwartet, de Songfellows. Aan zijn vader gaf hij als verklaring: "Ze zeiden dat ik niet kon zingen." Later claimde Jim Hamill, een van de Songfellows, dat hij was afgewezen omdat hij geen oor voor harmonie toonde. In april begon Presley als vrachtwagenchauffeur voor de Crown Electric company. Na enkele plaatselijke optredens met hem te hebben gedaan suggereerde vriend Ronnie Smith Presley om Eddie Bond te benaderen, de leider van Smiths professionele band, die een vacature voor een vocalist had. Bond wees hem af na een tryout en adviseerde Presley om het bij vrachtwagens te houden, "want als zanger zul je het nooit maken." Intussen was Phillips aan het uitkijken naar iemand die met de sound van de zwarte muzikanten op wie Sun zich concentreerde een breder publiek kon bereiken. In de woorden van Keisker, "Ik herinner me dat Sam steeds maar weer zei: "Als ik een blanke man kon vinden met het geluid en gevoel van een zwarte, word ik miljardair."" In juni bemachtigde hij een demo van de ballad Without You en dacht dat het bij de tienerzanger zou kunnen passen. Presley kwam naar de studio, maar was niet in staat het lied recht te doen. Desondanks vroeg Phillips Presley zoveel nummers te zingen als hij maar kende. Wat hij hoorde, raakte hem voldoende om twee plaatselijke muzikanten, gitarist Winfield "Scotty" Moore en bassist Bill Black, uit te nodigen om samen met Presley iets voor te bereiden voor een opnamesessie. De sessie, gehouden op de avond van 5 juli 1954, bleek geheel vruchteloos tot laat op de avond. Toen ze op het punt stonden het op te geven en naar huis te gaan, nam Presley zijn gitaar en brak uit in een blues uit 1946, Arthur Crudups That's All Right. Moore vertelde later zich te herinneren dat Elvis "uit het niets" dit nummer begon te doen waarna Sam Philips zijn hoofd om de deur stak, vroeg wat ze aan het doen waren en hen vervolgens aanspoorde een goed begin te vinden en het nog eens te proberen. Phillips begon snel de bandopname want dit was het geluid waar hij steeds naar had gezocht. Drie dagen later draaide de in Memphis populaire dj Dewey Phillips That's All Right in zijn show Red, Hot, and Blue. Luisteraars begonnen te bellen om te vragen wie die zanger was. De respons was zodanig dat Phillips de plaat nog een paar keer draaide in de laatste twee uur van zijn programma. Zelf was Presley te zenuwachtig om naar de radio te luisteren, hij was naar een plaatselijke bioscoop gegaan. Uiteindelijk wist men hem te bereiken, waarop hij naar het radiostation kwam. Daar gaf hij te kennen nog nooit geïnterviewd te zijn. Dewey Phillips stelde hem gerust door te stellen dat zolang hij maar niets schunnigs zou zeggen, alles prima was. Presley wist niet dat hij al die tijd al in de uitzending was. Toen hij Presley tijdens de uitzending interviewde, vroeg Phillips hem op welke middelbare school hij zat, om zodoende zijn etniciteit op te helderen voor de vele bellers die dachten dat de zanger zwart was. Gedurende de dagen daarop kwam het trio weer in de studio samen voor een nieuwe en eveneens lange, vruchteloze sessie. In tegenstelling tot de vorige sessie was het nu Bill die in een pauze uit het niets uitbrak, ditmaal in een wilde versie van Blue Moon of Kentucky, een bluegrassnummer van Bill Monroe. De rest viel in en het resultaat was wederom een opname in een eigen stijl, met gebruikmaking van een geïmproviseerd echo-effect, door Sam Phillips 'slapback' genoemd. Een single werd geperst met That's All Right op de A-kant en Blue Moon of Kentucky als B-kant. Eerste liveoptredens en contract met RCA Het eerste optreden van het trio vond plaats op 17 juli in de Bon Air club, met Presley nog steeds op zijn kindergitaartje. Aan het einde van de maand traden ze op in Overton Park Shell, met Slim Whitman als hoofdact. De combinatie van een sterke respons op ritme en zenuwen om voor een groot publiek te verschijnen maakte dat Presley tijdens het optreden met zijn benen schudde, waarbij zijn ruimgesneden broek zijn bewegingen zodanig accentueerden dat jongedames in het publiek begonnen te gillen. Moore herinnerde zich: 'Tijdens de solo's liep hij van de microfoon weg, achteruit en speelde en schudde en de menigte werd gewoon gek.' Black, die zelf een geboren showman, draaide en bereed zijn bas terwijl hij noten speelde die Presley zich later zou herinneren als 'echt een wilde sound, iets als een jungle drum of zo.' Het duurde niet lang voordat Moore and Black hun oude band opzegden om op geregelde basis met Presley op te treden, en dj annex promotor Bob Neal werd de manager van het trio. Van augustus tot oktober speelden ze vaak in de nachtclub Eagle's Nest club en keerden terug naar de Sun Studio voor meer opnamesessies. Presley werd snel zelfverzekerder op het podium, aldus Moore: 'Zijn bewegingen waren een natuurlijke uiting, maar hij was zich er zeer bewust van waarmee hij een reactie teweegbracht. Hij deed een actie een keer en daarna ontwikkelde hij die snel.' Op 2 oktober deed Presley zijn enige optreden in Nashvilles Grand Ole Opry; na een beleefde publieksreactie zei Opry manager Jim Denny tegen Phillips dat zijn zanger 'niet slecht' was maar niet in het programma paste. Twee weken later was Presley geboekt voor de Louisiana Hayride, de belangrijkste en meer avontuurlijke concurrent van de Opry. De show had zijn basis in Shreveport en werd uitgezonden op 198 radiozenders in 28 staten. Tijdens de eerste set, waarop het publiek ingetogen reageerde, had Presley opnieuw last van zenuwen. Een meer beheerste en energieke tweede set kreeg een enthousiast onthaal.Guralnick (1994), p. 127-128, 135-142. De vaste drummer van de show, D.J. Fontana, bracht als nieuw element het aanvullen van Presleys bewegingen met drumaccenten die hij had opgedaan bij het spelen in stripclubs. Spoedig na de show legde de Hayride Presley vast om een jaar lang zaterdagavond op te treden. Hij ruilde zijn gitaar in voor 8 dollar (het ging onmiddellijk bij het afval) en kocht voor 175 dollar een Martin. Het trio begon in nieuwe plaatsen op te treden, waaronder Houston en Texarkana. Tegen de eerste maanden van 1955 hadden Presleys reguliere Hayride optredens, constante toeren en goed ontvangen platen van hem een regionale ster gemaakt van Tennessee tot West-Texas. In januari sloot Neal een formeel management contract met Presley af en bracht de zanger onder de aandacht van Colonel Tom Parker, die hij de beste promotor in de muziekindustrie vond. Parker, die eerder de succesvolle manager van de grote country star Eddy Arnold was, werkte op dat moment met de nieuwe belangrijkste countryzanger, Hank Snow. Parker boekte Presley op Snows tournee van februari. Toen de tour in Odessa, Texas, was beland zag een 19-jarige Roy Orbison Presley voor het eerst: 'Zijn energie was ongelofelijk, zijn instinct gewoon verbijsterend (...) Ik wist gewoon niet wat ik ervan moest denken, want er was geen referentiepunt in de cultuur om het mee te vergelijken.' Presley maakte zijn televisiedebuut op 3 maart in de KSLA-TV-uitzending van de Louisiana Hayride. Kort daarop werd hij afgewezen na een auditie voor Arthur Godfrey's Talent Scouts van CBS-televisie. Tegen augustus had Sun tien plaatkanten uitgebracht van "Elvis Presley, Scotty and Bill"; op de meest recente opnames werd het trio aangevuld met een drummer. Een aantal van deze nummers, zoals That's All Right, behoorde tot wat een journalist uit Memphis beschreef als het 'R&B idioom van negerjazz'; andere, zoals Blue Moon of Kentucky, behoorden 'meer tot de countrystijl', 'maar beide types lieten een curieuze versmelting van beide muziekstijlen horen'. Dit samengaan van genres bemoeilijkte het vinden van radio airplay voor Presleys muziek. Volgens Neal wilden veel disc jockeys in de country-muziek het niet draaien omdat hij te veel klonk als een zwarte artiest en geen van de rhythm-and-blues stations wilde er wat mee te maken hebben omdat 'hij te veel klonk als een hillbilly'. De versmelting werd bekend als rockabilly. Destijds werd Presley op affiches afwisselend aangekondigd als "The King of Western Bop", "The Hillbilly Cat", and "The Memphis Flash". Toen Presley in augustus 1955 Neals management contract verlengde, benoemde hij tegelijk Parker als zijn speciale adviseur. Gedurende de hele tweede helft van het jaar onderhield de groep een uitvoerig toerschema. Neal herinnerde zich: 'Het was bijna angstaanjagend, de reactie die Elvis opriep bij de puberjongens. Veel van hen waren zo jaloers dat ze hem haatten. Er waren momenten in sommige steden in Texas dat we zeker van politiebescherming moesten zijn omdat er altijd geprobeerd werd hem klappen te verkopen. Ze vormden een groep en probeerden hem op te wachten' Het trio werd een kwartet toen Fontana, de drummer van de Hayride, toetrad als volledig bandlid. Halverwege oktober deden ze enkele shows als voorprogramma van Bill Haley, wiens Rock Around the Clock het vorige jaar een nummer 1-hit was geweest. Haley merkte op dat Presley een natuurlijk gevoel voor ritme had en adviseerde hem minder ballads te zingen. Begin november werd Presley tot meestbelovende mannelijke artiest van het jaar verkozen op de Country Disc Jockey Convention. Verschillende platenmaatschappijen hadden nu belangstelling voor hem getoond. Nadat drie grote platenlabels aanbiedingen tot 25.000 dollar deden, sloten Parker en Phillips op 21 november een overeenkomst met Steve Sholes van RCA Victor om Presleys contract met Sun af te kopen voor een niet eerder vertoond bedrag van 40.000 dollar, 35.000 voor Sam Phillips en 5000 voor Presley aan achterstallige royalty's die hij nog van Sun tegoed had. Omdat Presley twintig en dus nog steeds minderjarig was, tekende zijn vader het contract. Parker regelde met de eigenaars van Hill and Range Publishing, Jean en Julian Aberbach, het opzetten van twee constructies, Elvis Presley Music en Gladys Music, die verantwoordelijk waren voor al het nieuwe materiaal dat Presley zou opnemen. Tekstschrijvers werden verplicht om in ruil voor zijn uitvoering van hun materiaal een derde van hun gebruikelijke royalty's op te geven. In december was RCA bezig zijn nieuwe zanger stevig te promoten en had nog voor het einde van de maand veel van zijn opnamen voor Sun heruitgebracht. Commerciële doorbraak en controverse (1956–58) Eerste nationale tv-optredens en debuutalbum Op 10 januari 1956 maakte Presley in Nashville zijn eerste opnamen voor RCA. Om een voller geluid te krijgen vulde RCA zijn inmiddels gebruikelijke begeleiders Moore, Black en Fontana aan met pianist Floyd Cramer, gitarist Chet Atkins en drie achtergrondzangers, waaronder Gordon Stoker, de eerste tenor van het populaire kwartet de Jordanaires. De sessie leverde het sombere en aparte Heartbreak Hotel op, dat op 27 januari als single uitgebracht werd. Parker bracht Presley eindelijk op de nationale televisie door hem voor zes optredens in twee maanden te boeken in de Stage Show van CBS. Het in New York geproduceerde programma werd in wekelijkse afwisseling gepresenteerd door big band leiders en broers Tommy en Jimmy Dorsey. Na zijn eerste optreden op 28 januari, waarbij disc jockey Bill Randle hem introduceerde, bleef Presley in de stad om in de RCA-studio in New York op te nemen. Deze sessies leverden acht songs op, waaronder een cover van Carl Perkins' rockabilly volkslied Blue Suede Shoes. In februari bereikte Presleys I Forgot to Remember to Forget, een Sun-opname die aanvankelijk de vorige augustus was uitgebracht, de top van de ''Billboard'' country chart. Neals contract werd opgezegd en op 2 maart werd Parker Presleys manager. RCA Victor bracht Presleys debuutalbum Elvis Presley uit op 23 maart. De vijf niet eerder uitgebrachte Sun-opnamen en zeven recent opgenomen tracks leverden een grote variatie op. Twee countrynummers en een springerige popsong terzijde, zou de rest het evoluerende geluid van de rock-'n-roll definiëren: Blue Suede Shoes - volgens criticus Robert Hilburn Robert Hilburn 'in bijna elk opzicht een verbetering van Perkins' versie' en drie R&B-nummers die al enige tijd deel uitmaakten van Presleys podiumrepertoire, covers van Little Richard, Ray Charles en The Drifters. Zoals Hilburn schreef, waren deze 'de meest onthullende van allemaal. In tegenstelling tot veel blanke artiesten (...) die de ruwe randjes van de originele R&B versies uit de jaren 50 gladstreken, gaf Presley er een nieuwe vorm aan. Niet alleen injecteerde hij de songs met zijn eigen vocale persoonlijkheid, maar verving ook in alle drie de gevallen de piano door de gitaar als leadinstrument.' Het werd het eerste rock-and-rollalbum dat de top van de Billboard-lijst haalde, en hield die positie tien weken vast. Hoewel Presley geen vernieuwende gitarist was als Moore of contemporaine zwarte rockers Bo Diddley en Chuck Berry, houdt cultureel historicus Gilbert B. Rodman vol dat de coverfoto van het album, 'van Elvis die met een gitaar in zijn handen de tijd van zijn leven op het podium heeft een cruciale rol speelde in het positioneren van de gitaar (...) als het instrument dat het best de stijl en geest van deze nieuwe muziek vatte.' ''Milton Berle Show'' en Hound Dog Op 3 april vond de eerste van twee optredens in Milton Berle Show van NBC plaats. Presleys optreden, op het dek van de USS Hancock in San Diego, veroorzaakte gejuich en gegil uit het publiek van matrozen en hun dates. Enkele dagen later beleefden Presley and zijn band een benauwd avontuur toen ze voor een opnamesessie naar Nashville vlogen en een van de motoren het begaf, zodat het vliegtuig bijna neerstortte in Arkansas. Twaalf weken na de verschijningsdatum werd Heartbreak Hotel Presleys eerste nummer 1-hit in de hitparade. Tegen het einde van april begon Presley een residentie van twee weken in het New Frontier Hotel and Casino aan de Las Vegas Strip. De shows werden slecht ontvangen door de conservatieve middelbare hotelgasten - 'als een kroes maïsalcohol op een champagneparty', schreef een criticus in Newsweek. Tijdens de duur van zijn Vegascontract tekende Presley, die serieuze acteerambities koesterde, een contract voor zeven jaar met Paramount Pictures. Halverwege mei begon hij een tournee door het Midwesten waarbij hij 15 steden aandeed in even zoveel dagen. In Vegas had hij verschillende optredens van Freddie Bell and the Bellboys bijgewoond en was getroffen door hun cover van Hound Dog, in 1953 een hit van blueszangeres Big Mama Thornton geschreven door het songschrijversduo Jerry Leiber & Mike Stoller. Het werd zijn nieuwe slotnummer. Na een show in La Crosse werd een urgente boodschap op briefpapier van het lokale katholieke dagblad naar FBI-directeur J. Edgar Hoover gestuurd. De tweede verschijning op de Milton Berle Show was op 5 juni in de NBC-studio in Hollywood, midden in een volgende hectische tournee. Berle overtuigde de zanger ervan zijn gitaar backstage te laten met het advies: "Laat jezelf zien, jongen." Tijdens het optreden stopte Presley met een armzwaai abrupt een uptempo-uitvoering van Hound Dog en ging over in een langzame, schokkerig pulserende versie, geaccentueerd met energieke, overdreven lichaamsbewegingen. Presleys roterende bewegingen brachten een storm van controverse teweeg. Dagbladcritici waren woedend. Ben Gross van de New York Daily News was van mening dat populaire muziek haar laagste diepten wel had bereikt, Ed Sullivan, presentator van de populairste amusementsprogramma van de VS, verklaarde dat hem 'ongeschikt kijkmateriaal voor gezinnen'. Presley was er niet blij mee dat hij "Elvis the Pelvis" genoemd werd, 'een van de kinderachtigste uitdrukkingen die ik ooit van een volwassene heb gehoord.' ''Steve Allen Show'' en eerste optreden bij Sullivan De Berle-programma's haalden zulke hoge kijkcijfers dat Presley werd geboekt om op 1 juli te verschijnen in NBC's The Steve Allen Show te New York. Allen, zelf geen liefhebber van rock-'n-roll, introduceerde een 'nieuwe Elvis' voor met een witte vlinderstrik en zwarte jaspanden. Een kleine minuut zong Presley Hound Dog tegen een met hoge hoed en vlinderstrik getooide basset hound. In de woorden van televisiehistoricus Jake Austen, 'Allen vond Presley talentloos en absurd (...) hij zette de zaak zo op dat Presley berouw zou tonen'. Zelf schreef Allen later dat hij Presleys 'vreemde, lange plattelandsjongen-charisma, zijn moeilijk te beschrijven schattigheid en zijn charmante eccentriciteit intrigerend' vond en de zanger gewoon inpaste in het gebruikelijke 'komedieweefsel' van zijn programma. Vlak voor de laatste repetitie voor het programma zei Presley tegen een verslaggever: 'Ik houd me in in dit programma. Ik wil voorkomen dat mensen mij niet mogen. Ik denk dat de tv belangrijk is dus ik doe mee, maar ik kan hier niet dezelfde show geven als op het podium.' Presley zou later aan The Steve Allen Show refereren als het belachelijkste optreden uit zijn loopbaan. Later die avond verscheen hij in Hy Gardner Calling, een populair lokaal tv-programma. De volgende dag nam Presley Hound Dog op, samen met Any Way You Want Me (That's How I Will Be) en Don't Be Cruel. The Jordanaires verzorgden de harmoniezang, net als in The Steve Allen Show; tot ver in de jaren 1960 zouden ze met Presley werken. Enkele dagen daarna gaf de zanger een openluchtconcert in Memphis. In augustus beval een rechter in Jacksonville in Florida Presley om zijn podiumoptreden in te tomen. Het hele volgende optreden hield hij zich voornamelijk bewegingloos, maar bespotte wel het bevel door zijn pink suggestief heen en weer te bewegen. De single die Don't Be Cruel paarde aan Hound Dog beheerste 11 weken de toppen van de hitlijsten - een mijlpaal die pas 36 jaar later zou worden gepasseerd. De sessies voor Presleys tweede album vonden in de eerste week van september plaats in Hollywood. Leiber en Stoller, de schrijvers van Hound Dog, droegen de ballad Love Me bij. Allen had met Presley in het programma voor het eerst de kijkcijfers van CBS' Ed Sullivan Show verslagen. Ondanks zijn oordeel uit juni, boekte Sullivan de zanger voor drie optredens tegen een niet eerder vertoond bedrag van 50.000 dollar. De eerste was op 9 september 1956 en werd bekeken door ongeveer 60 miljoen kijkers - een record van 82.6 procent van het televisiepubliek. Als vervanger van de van een auto-ongeluk herstellende Sullivan presenteerde acteur Charles Laughton het programma. Die avond verscheen Presley in twee segmenten vanuit CBS Television City in Los Angeles. De legende wil dat Presley alleen van boven zijn middel gefilmd werd. Bij het samen met zijn producer bekijken van fragmenten uit de Allen en Berle-programma's had Sullivan verkondigd dat Presley 'onder het kruis van zijn broek een soort attribuut heeft hangen, zodat je de contouren van zijn jongeheer kon zien als hij zijn benen heen en weer bewoog (...) Volgens mij is het een colaflesje (...) We kunnen dit echt niet hebben op een zondagavond. Dit is een familieprogramma!' In het openbaar zei Sullivan tegen TV Guide: 'Wat zijn roterende bewegingen betreft, dat kan allemaal worden beheerst met camerashots.' In werkelijkheid werd Presley in het eerste en tweede programma ten voeten uit getoond. Hoewel het camerawerk tijdens zijn debuut relatief discreet was gehouden, met close-ups die zijn benen uit beeld hielden als hij danste, reageerde het studiopubliek op de gebruikelijke gillende manier. Presleys uitvoering van zijn aanstaande single, de ballad Love Me Tender, resulteerde in een recordbrekende miljoen voorbestellingen. Meer dan enig ander evenement was het deze eerste verschijning in The Ed Sullivan Show die van Presley een nationale celebrity van nauwelijks eerder geziene proporties maakte. Uitzinnige menigten en filmdebuut De publieksrespons bij Presleys optredens werd steeds verhitter. Moore herinnerde zich: 'Als hij begon met "You ain't nothin' but a Hound Dog" gingen ze stuk. Ze reageerden altijd op dezelfde manier. Elke keer was er tumult.' Bij de twee concerten die hij in september gaf op de Mississippi-Alabama Fair and Dairy Show, werden om problemen met de menigte te voorkomen 50 man van de National Guard toegevoegd aan de politiebeveiliging. In oktober werd Presleys Elvis getitelde tweede album uitgebracht. Het steeg snel naar nummer 1. Toen rockcriticus Dave Marsh de balans opmaakte van de muzikale en culturele impact van Presleys opnamen vanaf That's All Right tot en met Elvis, schreef hij dat 'deze platen, meer dan welke dan ook, bevatten de kiem van wat rock & roll was, was geweest en, voor zover te voorzien was, hoogstwaarschijnlijk zou gaan worden'. Presley keerde op 28 oktober terug naar de Ed Sullivan Show in de hoofdstudio in New York, deze keer gepresenteerd door de naamgever. Na het optreden werden afbeeldingen van hem door menigten in Nashville en St. Louis ritueel verbrand. Op 21 november ging zijn eerste speelfilm, Love Me Tender, in première. Hoewel hij niet bovenaan het affiche stond, werd de aanvankelijke titel van de film, The Reno Brothers, veranderd om te kapitaliseren op zijn laatste nummer-1 hit: Love Me Tender was eerder die maand bovenaan de hitlijsten gekomen. Om nog meer van Presleys populariteit te profiteren, werden aan de oorspronkelijke strikte acteursrol vier muzieknummers toegevoegd. Hoewel de critici de film kraakten, deed hij het goed bij de bioscoopbezoekers. Op 4 december kwam Presley bij Sun Records langs, waar Carl Perkins en Jerry Lee Lewis aan het opnemen waren en jamde met hen. Hoewel Phillips niet langer het recht had om materiaal van Presley uit te brengen, zorgde hij ervoor dat de sessie op tape stond. Het resultaat werd legendarisch als The Million Dollar Quartet - lang werd aangenomen dat ook Johnny Cash meespeelde, maar Cash was op Phillips' uitnodiging alleen kort aanwezig voor een fotomoment. Het jaar eindigde met een verhaal op de voorpagina van The Wall Street Journal dat meldde dat de opbrengst van Presley merchandise 22 miljoen dollar was, boven op de platenverkoop en Billboard verklaarde dat hij met meer nummers in de top 100 had gestaan dan enig andere artiest sinds het begin van de hitlijst. Tijdens zijn eerste volle kalenderjaar bij RCA, een van de grootste maatschappijen in de muziekindustrie, was Presley verantwoordelijk voor meer dan 50 procent van de singleverkoop van het label. Samenwerking met Leiber en Stoller en oproep voor militaire dienst Op 6 januari 1957 trad Presley voor de derde en laatste maal op in de Ed Sullivan Show - nu inderdaad slechts vanaf zijn middel getoond. Sommige commentatoren claimen dat Parker een indruk van censuur in scène zette om publiciteit te genereren. Hoe dan ook, zoals criticus Greil Marcus zegt, Presley 'bond niet in. De gewoontjes aandoende kleding die hij voor de eerste twee shows had gedragen achter zich latend, kwam hij het podium op in het extravagante kostuum van een pasja, zo niet een haremmeisje. Van de oogmake-up, het in zijn gezicht vallende haar, de overweldigende seksuele stand van zijn mond speelde hij met alle remmen los Rudolph Valentino in The Sheik.' Ter afsluiting liet hij zijn variatiebreedte zien door, in weerwil van Sullivans wensen, de tedere zwarte spiritual Peace in the Valley te zingen. Aan het einde van de show noemde Sullivan Presley 'een echte fatsoenlijke, fijne knul.' Twee dagen later kondigde de indelingsraad van Memphis aan dat Presley zou worden geclassificeerd als 1-A en waarschijnlijk datzelfde jaar zou worden opgeroepen voor de vervulling van zijn militaire dienstplicht. Elk van de drie singles die in de eerste helft van 1957 werden uitgebracht bereikte de eerste plaats: Too Much, All Shook Up en (Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear. Hij was al een internationale ster en had zelfs fans waar zijn muziek niet officieel werd uitgebracht. Met de kop 'Platen van Presley een rage in de Sovjet-Unie' rapporteerde de The New York Times dat zijn muziek op persingen van afgeschreven röntgenplaten voor hoge prijzen verkocht werden in Leningrad. Tussen film- en plaatopnamen door vond de zanger ook tijd om voor zijn ouders en zichzelf een landhuis met achttien kamers (13 km) ten zuiden van het centrum van Memphis aan te schaffen: Graceland. het album Loving You, de soundtrack van zijn tweede film Loving You, was in juli uitgebracht en werd Presleys derde achtereenvolgende album dat op nummer 1 kwam. De titelsong was geschreven door Leiber en Stoller, die vervolgens werden vastgelegd om vier van de zes songs te leveren die werden opgenomen tijdens de sessies voor Jailhouse Rock, Presleys volgende film. Het songschrijversteam produceerde feitelijk de sessies voor Jailhouse en ontwikkelden een nauwe werkrelatie met Presley, die hen als zijn 'talisman' ging beschouwen. 'Hij was snel,' beschreef Leiber zijn werkervaring met Presley. 'Elke demo die je hem gaf kende hij binnen tien minuten uit zijn hoofd.' Presley ondernam dat jaar drie korte tournees en bleef een uitzinnige publieksrespons krijgen. Een krant in Detroit suggereerde dat 'het probleem van naar Elvis Presley gaan is dat je kans maakt gedood te worden.' Studenten van Villanova bekogelden hem met eieren in Philadelphia, en in Vancouver werd het podium vernield toen na de show opstootjes onder het publiek ontstonden. Frank Sinatra, in de jaren 1940 fameus inspirator van het flauwvallen van tienermeisjes, veroordeelde het nieuwe muziekfenomeen. In een tijdschriftartikel keurde hij rock-'n-roll af als 'barbaars, lelijk en degeneratief. Leiber and Stoller waren opnieuw in de studio voor de opnamen van Elvis' Christmas Album. Tegen het einde van de sessie schreven zij op Presleys verzoek ter plekke een nummer: "Santa Claus Is Back In Town", een met toespelingen geladen blues. De seizoensrelease rekte Presleys keten van nummer 1-albums op naar vier en zou uiteindelijk het bestverkochte Kerstalbum aller tijden worden. Moore en Black, die slechts bescheiden weeksalarissen genoten en niet meedeelden in Presleys grote financiële succes, zegden na de sessies op. Hoewel ze enkele weken later werden teruggehaald op een dagelijkse basis, was het duidelijk dat ze al enige tijd geen deel meer hadden uitgemaakt van Presleys kliek. Op 20 december ontving Presley zijn oproep voor militaire dienst. Hem werd uitstel verleend voor het afmaken van de komende film King Creole, waarin reeds 350.000 dollar was geïnvesteerd door Paramount en producer Hal Wallis. Enkele weken in het nieuwe jaar werd Don't, een nieuw nummer van Leiber en Stoller, Presleys tiende nummer 1-hit, slechts 21 maanden nadat "Heartbreak Hotel" hem voor het eerst naar de top had gebracht. Half januari werden de opnamesessies voor de soundtrack van ''King Creole'' soundtrack in Hollywood gehouden. Leiber en Stoller leverden drie liedjes en waren wederom bij de hand, maar het zou de laatste keer zijn dat ze nauw met Presley samenwerkten. Een studiosessie op 1 februari markeerde een ander einde: het was de laatste gelegenheid dat Black met Presley werkte. Hij stierf in 1965. Militaire dienst en overlijden van moeder (1958–60) Op 24 maart werd Presley in het U.S. Army opgenomen als gewoon soldaat in Fort Chaffee, vlak bij Fort Smith (Arkansas) in Arkansas. Zijn aankomst was een grote mediagebeurtenis. Honderden mensen kwamen op Presley af toen hij uit de bus stapte; fotografen vergezelden hem in het fort. Presley kondigde aan dat hij uitkeek naar zijn militaire tijd en zei dat hij niet anders dan een ander behandeld wenste te worden: 'Het leger kan met mij alles doen wat ze willen.' Kort nadat Presley begonnen was met zijn basistraining in Fort Hood, Texas, kreeg hij bezoek van Eddie Fadal, een zakenman die hij tijdens een tour had ontmoet. Volgens Fadal was Presley ervan overtuigd geraakt dat zijn carrière afgelopen was: 'Daarvan was hij vast overtuigd.' Maar toen nam Presley begin juni tijdens een verlof van twee weken vijf nummers op in Nashville. Begin augustus werd bij zijn moeder hepatitis gediagnosticeerd en haar toestand ging snel achteruit. Presley werd een noodverlof toegestaan om haar te bezoeken en hij kwam op 12 augustus in Memphis aan. Twee dagen later overleed ze aan hartfalen, 46 jaar oud. Presley was gebroken: hun relatie was altijd extreem hecht gebleven - zelfs in zijn volwassenheid gebruikten ze nog babytaal tegen elkaar en Presley sprak haar aan met koosnaampjes. Na zijn training voegde Presley zich op 1 oktober bij de 3rd Armored Division te Friedberg in Duitsland. Nadat een sergeant hem op manoeuvre kennis liet maken met amfetamines werd hij 'praktisch evangelisch over de voordelen daarvan' - niet alleen vanwege de energie, maar ook voor de 'kracht' en het gewichtsverlies - en veel van zijn vrienden in de eenheid deden zich er mede aan tegoed. Het leger leerde Presley ook kennismaken met karate, dat hij serieus beoefende en later in zijn optredens inpaste. Medesoldaten hebben getuigd van Presleys wens om ondanks zijn roem gezien te worden als een geschikte, normale soldaat, en van zijn vrijgevigheid. Hij schonk zijn legersalaris aan liefdadigheid, kocht televisietoestellen voor de basis en een extra set legerkleding voor iedereen in zijn eenheid. In Friedberg ontmoette Presley de veertien jaar oude Priscilla Beaulieu. Uiteindelijk zouden ze trouwen na een verkering van zeven en een half jaar. In haar autobiografie zegt Priscilla dat ondanks zorgen dat het zijn carrière zou ruïneren, Parker Presley ervan overtuigde dat hij, om respect bij de bevolking af te dwingen, zijn land als een normaal soldaat moest dienen en niet bij de Speciale Dienst, waar hij de gelegenheid zou krijgen om op te treden en in contact met het publiek te blijven. Verslagen in de media echoden Presleys zorgen over zijn loopbaan, maar RCA producer Steve Sholes en Freddy Bienstock van Hill and Range hadden de overbrugging van zijn hiaat van twee jaar zorgvuldig voorbereid. Gewapend met een aanzienlijke hoeveelheid onuitgebracht materiaal hielden ze een regelmatige stroom van succesvolle muziekuitgaven gaande. Tussen zijn indiensttreding en ontslag had Presley tien top 40 hits, waaronder in 1958 Wear My Ring Around Your Neck, de bestseller Hard Headed Woman en One Night, en in 1959 (Now and Then There's) A Fool Such as I en de nummer-één A Big Hunk o' Love. In deze periode genereerde RCA ook vier albums met het compileren van oud materiaal, waarvan Elvis' Golden Records uit 1958 het succesvolst was en de derde plaats op de albumlijst haalde. Concentratie op films (1960–67) ''Elvis Is Back'' Op 2 maart 1960 keerde Presley terug naar de VS en kreeg op 5 maart eervol ontslag met de rang van sergeant. De trein die hem van New Jersey naar Tennessee bracht werd de hele weg bestormd door een menigte en Presley werd verzocht om zich te laten zien op haltes die in het schema waren opgenomen teneinde zijn fans een plezier te doen. Laat op de avond van 20 maart arriveerde hij bij de studio van RCA te Nashville om tracks op te nemen voor een nieuw album en de single Stuck on You, die met spoed werd uitgebracht en snel een nummer 1-hit werd. Twee weken later leverde een andere sessie te Nashville een paar ballads op die tot zijn bestverkopende singles zouden gaan behoren, It's Now or Never en Are You Lonesome Tonight?, en de rest van Elvis Is Back! Het album bevat enkele nummers die Greil Marcus omschreef als verzadigd van Chicago blues: 'dreiging, gedreven door Presleys eigen supergoed opgenomen akoestische gitaar, briljant spel van Scotty Moore, en demonisch saxofoonwerk van Boots Randolph. Elvis' zang was niet sexy, die was pornografisch.' Het album als geheel 'onthulde de visie van een zanger die alles kon zijn', in de woorden van historicus John Robertson: 'een flirterig tieneridool met een hart van goud; een verleidelijke, gevaarlijke minnaar; een emotionele blueszanger; een verfijnde nachtclubentertainer; een rauwe rocker'. Op 12 mei keerde Presley terug op de televisie, als gast op The Frank Sinatra Timex Special – ironisch voor beide sterren, gegeven Sinatra's nog vrij recente filering van rock-'n-roll. De show, ook bekend als Welcome Home Elvis, was eind maart opgenomen, de enige keer in het gehele jaar dat Presley voor een publiek optrad. Parker bedong een som van 125.000 dollar, een ongehoord bedrag voor slechts acht minuten zingen. De uitzending trok een enorm aantal kijkers. In oktober was G.I. Blues, de soundtrack van Presleys eerste film sinds zijn terugkeer, een nummer 1-album. Zijn eerste lp met religieus materiaal, His Hand in Mine, volgde twee maanden later. Het album bereikte in de VS nummer 13 op de popalbumlijst en in Groot-Brittannië nummer 3, opmerkelijke cijfers voor een gospel album. In februari 1961 gaf Presley twee concerten ten behoeve van een benefietevenement in Memphis waarmee 24 plaatselijke liefdadigheidsorganisaties gediend waren. Tijdens een lunch die aan het evenement voorafging presenteerde RCA hem met een plakkaat dat een wereldwijde verkoop van meer dan 75 miljoen platen certificeerde. Halverwege maart leverde een twaalf uur durende sessie in Nashville bijna Presleys gehele volgende studioalbum op, Something for Everybody. Zoals John Robertson het omschreef, waren de opnamen exemplarisch voor de Nashville-sound, de beheerste, kosmopolitische stijl die countrymuziek in de jaren 1960 definieerde. Vooruitwijzend naar veel van wat er gedurende het volgende halve decennium van Presley zelf zou komen, is het album album grotendeels 'een plezierige, ongevaarlijke pastiche van de muziek die ooit Elvis' geboorterecht was.' Het zou zijn zesde nummer-één lp worden. Op 25 maart vond in Hawaï opnieuw een benefietconcert plaats, waarmee geld werd ingezameld voor een gedenkteken voor de aanval op Pearl Harbor. Het was Presleys laatste publieke optreden voor de komende zeven jaar. Verdwaald in Hollywood Parker had Presley gemanoeuvreerd in een druk werkschema van het maken van op een formule gebaseerde en van een bescheiden budget voorziene muzikale filmkomedies. Aanvankelijk stond Presley op het najagen van serieuze rollen, maar toen twee films met een wat dramatischer aard - Flaming Star (1960) en Wild in the Country (1961) - minder commercieel succes boekten, legde hij zich bij de formule neer. Ook onder de 27 films die hij in de jaren 1960 maakte waren nog enkele uitzonderingen op de formule. Zijn films werden bijna universeel gekraakt; criticus Andrew Caine serveerde ze af als een 'tempel van slechte smaak'. Nietteman waren ze vrijwel allemaal winstgevend. Hal Wallis, producent van negen van deze films, verklaarde: 'Een Presley-film is de enige zekerheid die Hollywood kent'. Vijftien van Presleys films uit de jaren zestig werden vergezeld door soundtrackalbums en nog eens vijf door soundtrack-ep's. De snelle productie- en releaseprogramma's van de films - geregeld speelde hij de hoofdrol in drie films per jaar - beïnvloedden zijn muziek. Volgens Jerry Leiber was de soundtrackformule al evident voordat Presley in het leger ging: 'drie ballads, een mediumtempo- en een uptempolied en nog een break blues boogie.' Naarmate het decennium vorderde, liep de kwaliteit van de soundtrackliedjes 'steeds sneller achteruit'. Julie Parrish, die speelde in Paradise, Hawaiian Style (1966), zegt dat hij veel van de voor zijn films gekozen nummers haatte. Gordon Stoker van de Jordanaires beschrijft hoe Presley afstand nam van de microfoon in de studio: 'Het materiaal was zo slecht dat hij het gevoel had dat hij het niet kon zingen.' De meeste van de filmalbums bevatten een of twee songs van gerespecteerde schrijvers zoals het team Doc Pomus en Mort Shuman. Maar volgens biograaf Jerry Hopkins leek het over het algemeen alsof de nummers 'in opdracht werden geschreven door mannen die Elvis noch rock-'n-roll ooit echt begrepen hadden.' Er is naar voren gebracht dat Presley de songs ongeacht hun niveau in het algemeen goed en met toewijding zong. Criticus Dave Marsh hoorde echter het tegenovergestelde: 'Presley probeert niet eens, wat waarschijnlijk de verstandigste benadering is in de confrontatie met materiaal zoals "No Room to Rumba in a Sports Car" en "Rock-a-Hula Baby"'. In de eerste helft van het decennium bereikten drie van Presleys soundtrackalbums de eerste plaats op de poplijst. Enkele van zijn populairste liedjes waren afkomstig van zijn films, zoals Can't Help Falling in Love (1961) en Return to Sender (1962). (Viva Las Vegas, de titeltrack van de film uit 1964, was een kleine hit als B-kantje en werd pas later echt populair.) Maar net als de artistieke werd ook de commerciële opbrengst steeds kleiner. Tijdens de periode van vijf jaar van 1964 tot en met 1968 had Presley slechts een top 10-hit: Crying in the Chapel (1965), een gospel die al in 1960 opgenomen was. Wat niet-filmgerelateerde albums betreft, tussen juni 1962, toen Pot Luck werd uitgebracht, en november 1968, toen de soundtrack van de televisiespecial die zijn comeback inluidde verscheen, werd slechts een lp met nieuw materiaal van Presley uitgebracht: het gospelalbum How Great Thou Art (1967). Het leverde hem op de 10e Grammy Awards zijn eerste Grammy Award op, voor Best Sacred Performance. Zoals Marsh beschreef, was Presley 'waarschijnlijk de grootste blanke gospelzanger van zijn tijd en werkelijk de laatste rock-'n-rollartiest die van gospel een even belangrijke hoeksteen van zijn muzikale persoonlijkheid maakte als van zijn seculiere liedjes.' Comeback (1968–73) ''Elvis'': de '68 Comeback Special Op 1 februari 1968 werd Presleys enige kind geboren, Lisa Marie, in een periode waarin hij diep ongelukkig met zijn loopbaan geworden was. Slechts twee van de acht singles die tussen januari 1967 en mei 1968 waren uitgebracht haalden de top 40, met nummer 28 als hoogste notering. Zijn te verschijnen soundtrackalbum Speedway zou ten onder gaan op nummer 82 op de hitlijst van Billboard. Parker had zijn plannen al naar de televisie verschoven, waar Presley sinds de Sinatra Timex show uit 1960 niet op was verschenen. Hij onderhandelde een overeenkomst met NBC dat het netwerk verplichtte tot de financiering van de uitzending van een Kerstspecial. De special, eenvoudig Elvis getiteld, werd laat in juni opgenomen te Burbank in Californië en uitgezonden op 3 december 1968. De show, later bekend geworden als de '68 Comeback Special, bevatte zowel overvloedig gearrangeerde studioproducties als songs die met een band voor een klein studiopubliek werden uitgevoerd, Presleys eerste live optredens sinds 1961. De livesegmenten toonden Presley gekleed in strak zwart leer, zingend en gitaarspelend in een uitgelaten stijl die veel deed denken aan zijn vroege rock-'n-rolldagen. Bill Belew, de ontwerper van deze kledij, had er een Napoleonitaanse opstaande kraag aan meegegeven (Presley droeg gewoonlijk hoge kragen omdat hij geloofde dat zijn hals te lang leek), een ontwerpdetail waarvan hij later een handelsmerk zou maken met de kostuums die Presley in zijn latere jaren op het podium droeg. Regisseur en coproducent Steve Binder had hard gewerkt om de zenuwachtige zanger gerust te stellen en een show te produceren die ver af stond van het uur Kerstiedjes die Parker aanvankelijk had gepland. De show werd het best bekeken programma van NBC dat seizoen en boeide 42 procent van het totale kijkerspubliek. Jon Landau van het tijdschrift Eye merkte op: 'Er is iets magisch aan het zien hoe een man die zichzelf kwijt was de weg naar huis terug vindt. Hij zong met het soort kracht dat mensen niet langer van rock-'n-rollzangers verwachten. Hij bewoog zijn lichaam met een gebrek aan pretentie en een moeiteloosheid die Jim Morrison groen van afgunst moet hebben gemaakt.' Dave Marsh noemt het optreden er een van 'emotionele grandeur en historische resonantie.' Een op 29 juni geschoten foto werd 'een van de bekendste foto's' van Presley nadat een aangepaste versie in juni 1969 op de cover van Rolling Stone verscheen. In januari 1969 bereikte de speciaal voor de special geschreven single If I Can Dream nummer 12. Het soundtrackalbum kwam in de top tien. Volgens zijn vriend Jerry Schilling herinnerde de special Presley aan hetgeen 'hij jarenlang niet had kunnen doen, zelf de mensen selecteren, zelf kiezen welke songs en niet opgedragen krijgen wat er op een soundtrack moest staan. (...) Hij was uit de gevangenis'. ''From Elvis In Memphis'' en het International Hotel Aangemoedigd door de ervaring met de Comeback Special, nam Presley in januari en februari 1969 enthousiast deel aan een productieve reeks opnamesessies in de American Sound Studio te Memphis. Als eerste resultaat van de sessies verscheen in juni 1969 het geprezen album From Elvis in Memphis. Het was zijn eerste seculiere, non-soundtrack album uit een toegewijde periode in de studio sinds acht jaar. Vanaf deze sessies werd soul een centraal element in Presleys fusie van stijlen. Zoals Dave Marsh beschreef, is het 'een meesterwerk waarin Presley onmiddellijk aansluit bij trends in de popmuziek die aan hem voorbij leken te zijn gegaan gedurende de filmjaren. Met waarachtige overtuiging zingt hij country, soul en rockers, een verbluffende prestatie.' Presley stond op scherp om het regelmatig geven van live optredens te hernemen. Na het succes van de Comeback Special kwamen er vanuit de hele wereld voorstellen. Het London Palladium bood Parker 28.000 dollar voor een engagement van een week. Hij antwoordde, 'Dat is prima voor mij, maar hoeveel kun je bieden voor Elvis?' In mei kondigde het gloednieuwe International Hotel in Las Vegas, dat opschepte over de grootste showroom in de stad te beschikken, aan dat het Presley had geboekt voor 57 shows in vier weken, te beginnen op 31 juli. Moore, Fontana en de Jordanaires weigerden mee te doen, bang om het lucratieve sessiewerk dat ze in Nashville hadden kwijt te raken. Presley stelde nieuwe, eersteklas begeleiding samen, met gitarist James Burton als leider en onder meer twee gospel groepen, The Imperials en de Sweet Inspirations. Niettemnin was hij zenuwachtig: zijn enige eerdere Las Vegas engagement, in 1956, was een ongelukkige ervaring geweest en hij was die mislukking vergeten noch vergeven. Teneinde zijn benadering van optredens te herzien, bezocht Presley in Las Vegas hotelshowrooms en -lounges en kwam daarbij in de Flamingo in aanraking met Tom Jones, wiens agressieve stijl veel leek op zijn eigen benadering uit de jaren 1950; de twee werden vrienden. Presley, die toen allang karate beoefende, nam Bill Belew in de arm om varianten op de 'gis' van karateka's voor hem te ontwerpen; in de vorm van jumpsuits zouden deze uitgroeien tot zijn 'podiumuniform' in zijn latere jaren. Parker, vastbesloten om van Presleys terugkeer het showbusinessevenement van het jaar te maken, hield toezicht over een grote promotionele duw. Hoteleigenaar Kirk Kerkorian zorgde er op zijn beurt voor dat zijn eigen vliegtuig vanuit New York rockjournalisten invloog voor het eerste optreden. Zonder introductie liep Presley het podium op. Het 2200-koppige publiek, waaronder veel celebrities, gaf hem nog voor hij een noot gezongen had een staande ovatie en nog een na zijn optreden. Een derde volgde na zijn toegift, Can't Help Falling in Love (het nummer dat het grootste deel van de jaren 1970 zijn afsluitingslied zou worden). Toen een journalist tijdens de na afloop van de show gehouden persconferentie hem 'The King' noemde, wees Presley op Fats Domino, die de scène in zich opnam. 'Nee,' zei Presley, 'dat is de echte king of rock and roll.' De volgende dag resulteerden Parkers onderhandelingen met het hotel in een vijfjarig contract voor Presley om elke februari en augustus te komen optreden tegen een jaarsalaris van 1 miljoen dollar. Het weekblad Newsweek commentarieerde, 'Een aantal dingen aan Elvis zijn ongelooflijk, maar het meest ongelooflijke is wel zijn langdurige verblijf aan de top in een wereld waar meteorische loopbanen verbleken als vallende sterren.' Rolling Stone noemde Presley 'bovennatuurlijk, zijn eigen wederopstanding.' In november ging Change of Habit in première, Presleys laatste film die geen concertregistratie was. Dezelfde maand verscheen het dubbelalbum From Memphis To Vegas/From Vegas To Memphis; de eerste lp bestond uit live-opnamen uit het International, de tweede uit meer stukken van de American Sound sessies. Suspicious Minds bereikte de top van de hitlijsten - Presleys eerste nummer-één op de Amerikaanse poplijst in meer dan zeven jaar en tevens zijn laatste. Weer op tournee en ontmoeting met Nixon Begin 1970 keerde Presley naar het International terug voor de eerste van de twee engagementen van een maand daar, waarbij hij twee shows per avond gaf. Opnamen van deze shows werden uitgebracht op het album On Stage. Eind februari gaf Presley zes shows in het Houston Astrodome en brak het bezoekersrecord. In april kwam de single The Wonder of You uit – een nummer 1-hit in Groot-Brittannië alsmede in de Amerikaanse adult contemporary-hitlijst. In augustus filmde MGM repetities en concertbeelden in het International voor de documentaire Elvis: That's the Way It Is. Inmiddels trad Presley op in een jumpsuit, die een handelsmerk van zijn liveoptredens zou worden. In die periode werd hij met de dood bedreigd, waarbij 50.000 dollar werd geëist. Al sinds de jaren 1950 was Presley het doelwit van vele bedreigingen geweest, vaak zonder dat hij op de hoogte was. De FBI nam de bedreiging au seriéux en voor de volgende twee shows werd de beveiliging versterkt. Met een Derringer vuurwapen in zijn rechterlaars en een .45 pistool in zijn ceintuur betrad Presley het podium, maar de concerten verliepen zonder incidenten. Op 21 december 1970 regelde Presley een ontmoeting met president Richard Nixon in het Witte Huis te Washington D.C., waarbij hij uiting gaf aan zijn patriottisme en zijn minachting voor de hippiecultuur, de groeiende drugscultuur en de tegencultuur in het algemeen. Hij vroeg Nixon om een penning van het Bureau van Narcotica en Gevaarlijke Drugs, om te voegen bij gelijksoortige objecten die hij begonnen was te verzamelen en als teken van de officiële erkenning van zijn patriottische daden. Nixon, die de ontmoeting kennelijk gênant vond, drukte een geloof uit dat Presley een positieve boodschap naar jonge mensen kon zenden en dat het daarom belangrijk was dat hij 'zijn geloofwaardigheid behield'. Presley vertelde Nixon dat de Beatles, wiens liedjes hij in deze tijd regelmatig live uitvoerde, een toonbeeld waren van hetgeen hij zag als een trend van antiamerikanisme en misbruik van drugs in populaire cultuur. (Vijf jaar daarvoor hadden Presley en zijn vrienden een vier uur durend samenzijn met de Beatles beleefd.) Paul McCartney vertelde later dat hij zich 'enigszins verraden voelde' toen hij kennisnam van verslagen van het bezoek aan Nixon en gaf als commentaar: 'De grote grap was dat wij illegale drugs namen en kijk wat met hem gebeurde', een verwijzing naar Presleys door medicijnmisbruik versnelde dood. Op 16 januari 1971 huldigde de Amerikaanse Junior Kamer van Koophandel Presley als een van de jaarlijks gekozen Tien Meest Bijzondere Jonge Mannen van de Natie. Niet lang daarna hernoemde de Stad Memphis het gedeelte van Highway 51 South waaraan Graceland ligt tot Elvis Presley Boulevard. Hetzelfde jaar werd Presley de eerste rock-'n-rollzanger aan wie de Lifetime Achievement Award werd toegekend, toen nog bekend als de Bing Crosby Award, door de National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences, de organisatie van de Grammy Award. In 1971 werden drie nieuwe, non-film studioalbums van Presley uitgebracht, net zo veel als er in de acht jaar daarvoor waren verschenen. Door critici het meest geprezen werd Elvis Country, een conceptalbum met standards in het genre. De bestverkopende was Elvis Sings the Wonderful World of Christmas. Einde van huwelijk en Aloha from Hawaii In april 1972 filmde MGM Presley nogmaals, dit keer voor Elvis on Tour, welke dat jaar de Golden Globe Award voor Beste Documentaire Film won. Zijn gospelalbum He Touched Me dat die maand uitkwam zou hem op de 15e Grammy Awards zijn tweede Grammy opleveren, voor Best Inspirational Performance. Een tournee van 14 optredens begon met een niet eerder vertoonde vier aaneengesloten uitverkochte shows in New Yorks Madison Square Garden. Het avondconcert van 10 juli werd opgenomen een een week later als album uitgebracht. Elvis: As Recorded at Madison Square Garden werd een van Presleys bestverkochte platen. Na de tournee werd de single Burning Love uitgebracht - Presleys laatste top 10-hit op de Amerikaanse pophitlijst. 'De meest opwindende single die Elvis heeft gemaakt sinds All Shook Up,' schreef rockcriticus Robert Christgau. 'Wie anders zou "It's coming closer, the flames are now licking my body" kunnen laten klinken als een geheime ontmoeting met James Browns band?' Intussen was er afstand gegroeid tussen Presley en zijn echtgenote, die nauwelijks nog met elkaar leefden. In 1971 leidde een verhouding die hij met Joyce Bova had gehad buiten zijn medeweten tot haar zwangerschap en abortus. Vaak bracht hij de mogelijkheid naar voren dat zij in Graceland zou trekken, zeggende dat hij Priscilla waarschijnlijk zou verlaten. Op 23 februari 1972 gingen de Presleys uit elkaar, nadat Priscilla haar verhouding met Mike Stone had onthuld, de karate-instructeur die Presley haar had aanbevolen. Priscilla vertelt dat toen ze het men zei, Presley 'greep (...) en hardhandig de liefde bedreef' met haar, verklarende: 'Dit is hoe een echte man zijn vrouw bemint.' Vijf maanden later trok Presleys nieuwe vriendin Linda Thompson, een songschrijver en eenmalige schoonheidskoningin van Memphis, bij hem in. Op 18 augustus vroegen Presley en zijn echtgenote echtscheiding aan. Volgens Joe Moscheo van the Imperials, was de mislukking van Presleys huwelijk 'een klap die hij nooit meer te boven kwam.' In januari 1973 gaf Presley twee benefietconcerten voor het Kui Lee Kanker Fonds in samenhang met een baanbrekende televisiespecial, Aloha from Hawaii. De eerste show diende als oefening en reserve als technische problemen de live-uitzending twee dagen later zouden verstoren. Volgens schema op 14 januari uitgezonden, was Aloha from Hawaii het eerste per satelliet wereldwijd uitgezonden concert en bereikte miljoenen kijkers live en later op tape. De zanger kwam zelf met het idee voor het beroemde adelaarsmotief als 'iets dat "Amerika" zou zeggen tegen de hele wereld'. Dit kostuum werd het beroemdste voorbeeld van de overdadig uitgewerkte concertgewaden waarmee zijn oudere persoon hecht geassocieerd zou worden. Zoals auteur en biografe Bobbie Ann Mason beschreef: 'Aan het einde van de show, wanneer hij zijn cape met de Amerikaanse adelaar uitspreid, met de volledig gestrekte vleugels van de adelaar die op de rug zijn aangebracht, wordt hij een godfiguur'. In februari werd het begeleidende dubbelalbum Aloha from Hawaii Via Satellite uitgebracht, dat naar nummer één ging en waarvan uiteindelijk alleen in de VS meer dan vijf miljoen exemplaren verkocht werden. Dezelfde maand renden vier mannen in een kennelijke aanval naar het podium tijdens een middernachtshow. Veiligheidsmensen zorgden voor Presleys verdediging en in een karatereflex verwijderde de zanger zelf een van de aanvallers van het podium. Na de show werd hij geobsedeerd door de gedachte dat de mannen handelden in opdracht van Mike Stone om hem te doden. Hoewel ze later slechts wat te uitbundige fans bleken te zijn, raasde hij maar door: 'Er zit te veel pijn in me. (...) Stone moet dood.' Zijn uitbarstingen gingen met zo'n intensiteit door dat een dokter ook met grote doses kalmeringsmiddelen niet in staat was hem tot rust te brengen. Na nog twee volle dagen van woedeaanvallen voelde zijn vriend en lijfwacht Red West zich gedwongen om een overeenkomst met een huurmoordenaar te maken en was opgelucht toen Presley besloot, 'Ach, hel, laat nu maar zitten. Misschien is dat wat erg drastisch.' Aftakeling en overlijden (1973–77) Medische crises en laatste studiosessies Op 9 oktober 1973 werd Presleys echtscheiding uitgesproken. Hij werd nu steeds vaker onwel. Tweemaal dat jaar nam hij een overdosis barbituraten en bracht na de eerste keer drie dagen in een coma door in zijn hotelsuite. Tegen het einde van 1973 werd hij in het ziekenhuis opgenomen, semi-comateus door de effecten van een verslaving aan Demerol. Volgens zijn belangrijkste arts, George C. Nichopoulos, meende Presley 'dat door zijn drugs te betrekken van een arts, hij niet op één lijn gesteld kon worden met een alledaagse junkie die iets op straat scoorde'. Sinds zijn comeback had hij elk jaar meer liveshows gegeven en in 1973 was dat opgelopen tot 168 concerten, zijn drukste werkschema ooit. In september verslechterde Presleys toestand snel. Keyboardspeler Tony Brown herinnert zich de aankomst van de zanger bij een concert aan de Universiteit van Maryland: 'Hij viel op zijn knieën uit de limousine. Mensen stroomden toe om hem te helpen, maar hij duwde ze weg of hij zeggen wilde: "Help me niet." Hij liep het podium op en hield zich de eerste dertig minuten aan de microfoonstandaard vast alsof het een paal was. Iedereen kijkt elkaar aan van: "Gaat de tournee wel door?"' Presley bleef voor uitverkochte zalen optreden maar werd hij nu algemeen beschouwd als een wansmakelijk opgesmukte popcrooner Op 13 juli 1976 ontsloeg Vernon Presley - die diep betrokken was geraakt bij de financiën van zijn zoon - de "Memphis Mafia" lijfwachten Red West (vriend van Presley vanaf de jaren 1950), Sonny West en David Hebler, en gaf als reden op de noodzaak om 'onkosten te verminderen'. Presley was op dat moment in Palm Springs, en sommigen suggereren dat de zanger te laf was om de drie zelf in te lichten. Een andere kennis van Presley, John O'Grady, meent dat de lijfwachten werden ontslagen omdat hun ruwe behandeling van fans te veel rechtszaken had teweeggebracht. Daarentegen is Presleys stiefbroer David Stanley van mening dat de lijfwachten werden ontslagen omdat ze zich steeds onomwondener uitten over Presleys drugsverslaving. RCA, dat al meer dan een decennium een regelmatige stroom van producten van Presley had genoten, werd bezorgd nu zijn belangstelling om tijd in de studio te besteden vervaagde. Nadat in december 1973 een sessie bij het soullabel Stax Records in Memphis 18 songs had opgeleverd, genoeg voor bijna twee albums, betrad hij in 1974 helemaal geen studio. Parker overtuigde RCA ervan nog een livealbum uit te brengen, Elvis: As Recorded Live on Stage in Memphis. Het album werd opgenomen op 20 maart en bevatte een uitvoering van How Great Thou Art die Presley zijn derde en laatste Grammy Award zou opleveren bij de 17e Grammy Awards. (Alle drie zijn gewonnen competitieve Grammy Awards - uit een totaal van veertien nominaties - waren voor gospelopnamen.) In maart 1975 keerde Presley terug naar de studio in Hollywood, maar Parker slaagde er niet in hem te bewegen tot een sessie tegen het einde van het jaar. In 1976 stuurde RCA een mobiele studio naar Graceland die twee opnamesessies met volledige bezetting in Presleys huis mogelijk maakte. Zelfs in die vertrouwde omgeving was het opnameproces nu een worsteling voor hem. Ondanks alle zorgen van zijn label en manager nam Presley gedurende studio sessies tussen juli 1973 en oktober 1976 ongeveer zes volledige albums op. Hoewel hij niet langer een belangrijke aanwezigheid op de pophitlijst was, haalden vijf van deze albums de top vijf van de Amerikaanse countrylijst, waarvan drie de eerste plaats bereikten: Promised Land (1975), From Elvis Presley Boulevard, Memphis, Tennessee (1976) en Moody Blue (1977). Voor zijn singles gold min of meer hetzelfde - geen grote pophits, maar Presley bleef een kracht van belang op de countrymarkt en op de adult contemporary-radio. Acht studiosingles uit deze periode die tijdens zijn leven werden uitgebracht werden top 10-hits op een of beide lijsten, waarvan vier in 1974 alleen. In 1975 was My Boy een adult contemporary-nummer 1-hit in 1975 en in 1976 bereikte Moody Blue de top van de countrylijst en de tweede plaats in de adult contemporary-hitlijst. Uit hetzelfde jaar komt zijn misschien wel meest geprezen opname uit de periode, Hurt, in 1955 een R&B hit van Roy Hamilton in 1961 en een pophit voor zangeres Timi Yuro, draaiden country station Presleys deep soul-versie in 1976. Greil Marcus beschreef de opname als zijn 'apocalyptische aanval' op de soulklassieker. 'Als hij zich voelde zoals hij klonk, schreef Dave Marsh over Presleys uitvoering, 'dan is het mirakel niet dat hij nog maar een jaar te leven had maar dat hij het nog zo lang volhield.' Laatste jaar en overlijden In november 1976 gingen Presley en Linda Thompson uit elkaar en hij begon een relatie met een nieuwe vriendin, Ginger Alden. Twee maanden later deed hij Alden een aanzoek en gaf haar een verlovingsring, hoewel enkele van zijn vrienden later claimden dat hij geen serieuze intentie had om opnieuw te trouwen. Journalist Tony Scherman schrijft dat begin 1977, 'Presley was veranderd in een groteske karikatuur van zijn goed verzorgde, energieke eerdere zelf. Met een enorm overgewicht, zijn geest afgestompt door de collectie farmaceutica die hij dagelijks slikte, was hij nauwelijk in staat zich door zijn ingekorte concerten te slepen.' In Alexandria stond de zanger minder dan een uur op het podium en 'was onmogelijk te verstaan.' Presley verzuimde in Baton Rouge te verschijnen; hij was niet in staat uit zijn hotelbed te komen en de rest van de tournee werd afgezegd. Ondanks de acceleratie in de achteruitgang van zijn gezondheid hield hij zich aan de meeste tourverplichtingen. In Rapid City 'was hij zo zenuwachtig op het podium dat hij nauwelijks kon praten,' aldus Presley-historicus Samuel Roy, en niet in staat om 'enige significante beweging te maken.' Guralnick deelt mee dat fans 'hun teleurstelling steeds meer uitten, maar het leek allemaal aan Elvis voorbij te gaan, wiens wereld nu bijna geheel beperkt was tot zijn slaapkamer en zijn boeken over spiritualiteit.' Een neef, Billy Smith, herinnerde zich hoe Presley in zijn kamer zat en urenlang kletste, soms zijn favoriete sketches van Monty Python of zijn eigen escapades uit het verleden ophaalde, maar vaker in de greep verkeerde van paranoïde obsessies die Smith aan Howard Hughes herinnerden. Op 6 juni verscheen Way Down, de laatste single van Presley die tijdens zijn leven verscheen. Op 26 juni vond zijn laatste concert plaats in Indianapolis. Op 1 augustus verscheen het boek Elvis: What Happened?, geschreven door de drie lijfwachten die het jaar ervoor ontslagen waren. Het was het eerste verslag dat Presleys jarenlange medicijnmisbruik gedetailleerd uiteenzette. Hij was overstuur door het boek en probeerde zonder succes de publicatie tegen te houden door de uitgevers geld te bieden. Tegen deze tijd leed hij aan diverse aandoeningen: glaucoom, hypertensie, leverschade en een vergrote darm, elk verergerd – en mogelijk veroorzaakt – door drugsmisbruik. In 2014 bracht genetische analyse van een haar genetische varianten aan het licht die zijn glaucoma, migraines en hartvergroting zouden hebben kunnen veroorzaakt. Op de avond van 16 augustus 1977 zou Presley van Memphis vliegen om een nieuwe tournee te ondernemen. Die middag vond Ginger Alden hem op de vloer van zijn badkamer, zonder teken van leven. Pogingen om hem te reanimeren hadden geen succes en om half vier in de middag werd hij officieel doodverklaard in het Baptist Memorial Hospital. President Jimmy Carter gaf een verklaring uit waarin Presley werd toegeschreven dat hij 'het aangezicht van de Amerikaanse populaire cultuur permanent veranderd had'. Duizenden mensen verzamelden zich buiten Graceland om de open kist te zien. Billy Mann, een van Presleys neven, accepteerde 18.000 dollar om stiekem het lijk te fotograferen; de foto verscheen op het omslag van het bestverkochte nummer van National Enquirer ooit. Alden sloot voor 105.000 dollar een overeenkomst met Enquirer voor haar verhaal, maar nam met minder genoegen nadat ze de exclusiviteitsafspraak had geschonden. In zijn testament had Presley haar niet vermeld. Op donderdag 18 augustus werd Presleys uitvaart te Graceland gehouden. Buiten de poorten ploegde een auto zich in een groep fans, waarbij twee vrouwen het leven verloren en een derde levensgevaarlijk gewond werd. Ongeveer 80 000 mensen stonden opgesteld langs de processieroute naar Forest Hill Cemetery, waar Presley naast zijn moeder begraven werd. Binnen enkele dagen stond Way Down bovenaan de Amerikaanse countrylijst en de Britse poplijst. Na een poging aan het einde van augustus om het lichaam te stelen werden de stoffelijke resten van zowel Presley als zijn moeder op 2 oktober opnieuw begraven in de Meditation Garden van Graceland. Na zijn dood is Presley tal van keren zogenaamd gezien. Een hardnekkige theorie onder sommige fans is dat hij zijn dood in scène gezet zou hebben. Ter ondersteuning hebben fans gewezen op zogenaamde discrepanties in de doodverklaring, geruchten over een wassen dummy in zijn oorspronkelijke doodkist en talloze verslagen dat Presley een afleidingsmanoeuvre zou hebben bedacht zodat hij in alle rust met pensioen kon gaan. Vragen omtrent de doodsoorzaak Volgens Guralnick impliceerde Presleys dood 'sterk het gebruik van drugs'; hij opperde de mogelijkheid van een door overgevoeligheid voor codeïne veroorzaakte schok, waarvan bekend was dat Presley er een milde allergie voor had. Twee maanden later werden twee rapporten van laboratoriumonderzoek aan het dossier toegevoegd, die elk afzonderlijk sterk suggereerden dat polyfarmacie de primaire doodsoorzaak was: volgens een van de rapporten waren er 'veertien drugs in Elvis' systeem, tien in significante hoeveelheid.' Forensisch historicus en patholoog Michael Baden beschouwde de toestand als gecompliceerd en wees erop dat Elvis al geruime tijd een vergroot hart had gehad. In combinatie met het drugsgebruik zou dit tot zijn dood hebben geleid. Maar het was moeilijk om een diagnose te stellen; er kon slechts een inschatting worden gemaakt. De competentie en ethische normen van twee van de betrokken medische professionals werden ernstig betwijfeld. Nog voordat de autopsie was afgerond en de resultaten van het toxicologische onderzoek bekend waren, verklaarde medisch onderzoeker Jerry Francisco dat een hartritmestoornis de doodsoorzaak was, een toestand die alleen kan worden vastgesteld bij iemand die nog in leven is. Beschuldigingen van camouflage waren wijdverspreid. Hoewel Presleys lijfarts dokter Nichopoulos werd ontlast van gerechtelijke aansprakelijkheid voor de dood van de zanger, waren de feiten schokkend: alleen al in de eerste acht maanden van 1977 bleek hij meer dan 10 000 doses kalmeringsmiddelen, amfetaminen en verdovende middelen te hebben voorgeschreven, allemaal op Elvis' naam.' Zijn vergunning werd drie maanden geschorst en in de jaren 1990 permanent ingetrokken, nadat de Medische Commissie van Tennessee nieuwe aanklachten van het uitschrijven van te veel recepten had ingediend. In 1994 werd de autopsie op Presley te midden van toenemende druk heropend. Lijkschouwer Joseph Davis verklaarde dat niets in de gegevens een dood door drugs ondersteunde. Alles wees volgens hem op een plotselinge heftige hartaanval. Of een combinatie van drugs nu de feitelijke doodsoorzaak was of niet, er bestaat weinig twijfel dat polyfarmacie aanzienlijk aan Presleys voortijdig overlijden heeft bijgedragen. Na 1977 Tussen 1977 en 1981 werden zes postuum uitgebrachte singles van Presley top tien country hits. In 1982 werd Graceland opengesteld voor het publiek. Met jaarlijks meer dan een half miljoen bezoekers is het na het Witte Huis het meest bezochte huis in de VS. In 2006 werd het tot National Historic Landmark verklaard. Presley is opgenomen in zes muzikale Halls of Fame: in 1986 in de Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, in 1998 in de Country Music Hall of Fame, in 2001 in de Gospel Music Hall of Fame, in 2007 in de Rockabilly Hall of Fame (2007), in 2012 in de Memphis Music Hall of Fame en in 2015 in de R&B Music Hall of Fame. In 1984 werd hem de W. C. Handy Award van de Blues Foundation en de eerste Gouden Hoed Award van de Academy of Country Music toegekend. In 1987 werd hem de Award of Merit van de American Music Award toegekend. In 2002 werd een door Junkie XL gemaakte remix van Presleys A Little Less Conversation (onder de naam "Elvis Vs JXL") gebruikt in een advertentiecampagne van Nike tijdens de Wereldkampioenschap voetbal 2002. In meer dan twintig landen bereikte de remix de eerste plaats en werd opgenomen in een compilatie van Presleys nummer 1-hits, ELV1S, die eveneens een international succes werd. In 2003 haalde een remix van Rubberneckin, een opname van Presley uit 1969, de hoogste plaats op de Amerikaanse hitlijst, evenals het volgende jaar een jubileum heruitgave van "That's All Right" dat toen vijftig jaar oud was. Deze laatste uitgave werd een regelrechte hit in Groot-Brittannië, waar het nummer drie werd op de poplijst. In 2005 bereikten nog eens drie heruitgebrachte singles, Jailhouse Rock, One Night/''I Got Stung'' en It's Now or Never de eerste plaats in het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Dat jaar werden in totaal 17 singles van Presley heruitgebracht, die allemaal de Britse top vijf haalden. Voor het vijfde achtereenvolgende jaar noemde het zakenblad Forbes Presley de meestverdienende dode beroemdheid met een bruto-inkomen van 45 miljoen dollar. In 2006 werd hij tweede, keerde de twee volgende jaren terug aan de toppositie en werd vierde in 2009, het jaar dat Michael Jackson overleed. Het volgende jaar stond hij op de tweede plaats met zijn hoogste jaarinkomen ooit, 60 miljoen dollar, aangespoord door de viering van zijn 75e verjaardag en de lancering van Cirque du Soleils show Viva Elvis in Las Vegas. In november 2010 werd Viva Elvis: The Album uitgebracht, waarop zijn stem over nieuw opgenomen begeleiding was gezet. Halverwege 2011 bestonden er ongeveer 15 000 Presley-gerelateerde producten in licentie. Dat jaar was hij opnieuw de op een na meestverdiendende overleden beroemdheid. Presley houdt de records voor meeste songs in Billboards top 40 en top 100: volgens berekening van hitlijststatisticus Joel Whitburn zijn de totalen respectievelijk 104 en 151; Presley-historicus Adam Victor komt uit op 114 en 138. Presleys posities voor top-tien en nummer 1-hits variëren afhankelijk van de telling van de singles met dubbele A-kanten Hound Dog/''Don't Be Cruel'' en Don't/''I Beg of You'', die dateren van voor de ingang van Billboards verenigde Billboard Hot 100 hitlijst. Volgens Whitburns analyse delen Presley en Madonna het record voor meeste top 10-hits met 38; volgens Billboards huidige opvatting is hij tweede met 36.Whitburn en Billboard zijn het erover eens dat de Beatles recordhouder zijn voor meeste nummer 1-hits met 20 en dat Mariah Carey tweede staat met 18. Bij Whitburn heeft Presley er ook 18 en is dus gedeeld tweede; Billboard heeft hem als derde met 17. Presley behoudt het record for cumulatieve weken op de eerste plaats: volgens Whitburn en de Rock and Roll Hall of Fame heeft alleen hij er 80; volgens Billboard delen hij en Carey de eerste plaats met 79 weken.< Hij houdt de records voor meeste Britse nummer 1-hits met 21 en meeste Britse top 10-hits met 76. In 2016 verscheen het album The Wonder of You, dat de vocale tracks van Presley voorzag van nieuwe begeleiding door het Royal Philharmonic Orchestra. In oktober werd dit zijn dertiende nummer een notering in de Britse albumlijst en dat leverde hem twee records op: dat van de solo-artiest met de meeste Britse nummer één albums (The Beatles hebben er 15) en de artiest met de grootste tijdsspanne tussen zijn eerste en laatste toppositie in de albumlijst (Presley's eerste was zijn debuutalbum in 1956). Sinds 1997 verzamelen zich elk jaar op zijn sterfdag duizenden mensen bij zijn huis in Memphis om zijn nagedachtenis te vieren met een processie bij kaarslicht. Muzikale stijl Invloeden De vroegste muzikale invloed op Presley was gospelmuziek. Tijdens de kerkdiensten van de Assembly of God in Tupelo die het gezin bezocht, ging de tweejarige Presley volgens zijn moeders herinnering 'van mijn schoot af, rende het gangpad in en klauterde op het podium. Daar stond hij dan te kijken naar het koor en probeerde mee te zingen.' In Memphis bezocht Presley vaak de gospelzangen in het Ellis Auditorium die de hele nacht duurden en waar groepen als het Statesmen Quartet de muziek leidden in een stijl die, zo suggereert Guralnick, het zaad voor Presleys toekomstige podiumact zaaiden: :The Statesmen waren een elektriserende combinatie (...) met een van de meest opwindende emotionele zang en gewaagd onconventioneel showmanschap uit de amusementswereld (...) gekleed in kostuums die uit de etalage van Lansky's hadden kunnen zijn (...) Bas Jim Wetherington, algemeen bekend als de Big Chief, onderhield een betrouwbare bodem, onophoudelijk schuddend met afwisselend zijn linker- en rechterbeen schuddend, waarbij de stof van zijn broek opbolde en glitterde. 'Hij ging zo ver als je in de gospelmuziek maar kunt gaan,' zei Jake Hess. 'De vrouwen sprongen op, net als bij popshows doen.' Predikanten maakten vaak bezwaar tegen de onkuise bewegingen (...) maar het publiek reageerde met gillen en flauwtes. Als tiener had Presley brede muzikale belangstelling en hij was even goed op de hoogte van zwarte als van blanke Amerikaanse muzieksoorten (zie 'Tienerjaren in Memphis'). Hoewel hij nooit een formele opleiding kreeg, was hij gezegend met een buitengewoon geheugen en zijn muzikale kennis was reeds aanzienlijk groot tegen de tijd dat hij als negentienjarige in 1954 zijn eerste professionele opnamen maakte. Toen Jerry Leiber en Mike Stoller hem twee jaar later leerden kennen, stonden ze verbaasd over zijn encyclopedische kennis van de blues. Tijdens een persconferentie het volgende jaar verklaarde hij trots, 'Ik ken praktisch elke religieuze song ooit geschreven.' Genres Volgens muziekhistorici was Presley een centrale figuur in de ontwikkeling van rockabilly. Katherine Charlton noemt hem zelfs 'de uitvinder van rockabilly', hoewel Carl Perkins expliciet heeft verklaard dat 'noch Sam Phillips, noch Elvis, noch ikzelf rockabilly hebben uitgevonden' en volgens Michael Campbell "Bill Haley de eerste grote rockabilly hit heeft opgenomen." 'Het bestond al een behoorlijke tijd,' aldus Scotty Moore. 'Carl Perkins deed in de omgeving van Jackson in essentie hetzelfde en ik weet als feit dat Jerry Lee Lewis dat type muziek al vanaf zijn tiende jaar maakte.' Echter, 'Rockabilly kristalliseerde in een herkenbare stijl met Elvis Presleys eerste plaat in 1954', schrijft Craig Morrison. Paul Friedlander beschrijft de karakteristieke elementen van rockabilly, die hij op dezelfde wijze typeert als 'in essentie (...) een constructie van Elvis Presley': 'de rauwe, emotionele en slepende vocale stijl en de nadruk op het ritmegevoel van de blues met de strijkers en ritmegitaaraanslag van country.' In That's All Right, de eerste plaat van het Presley-trio, is Scotty Moores gitaarsolo, 'een combinatie van country in de stijl van het getokkel van Merle Travis, dubbel-stop slides uit de akoestische boogie en bluesgebaseerde, gebogen noten op één snaar, een microkosmos van deze fusie.' Bij RCA onderscheidde Presleys rock-'n-rollgeluid zich van de rockabilly met groepsvocalen, zwaarder versterkte elektrische gitaren en een flinkere, intensere trant. Hoewel hij erom bekendstond liedjes uit verschillende bronnen te betrekken en ze een rockabilly/rock-'n-rollbehandeling te geven, nam hij ook vanaf vroeg in zijn loopbaan nummers in andere genres op, van de pop standard Blue Moon bij Sun tot de country ballad How's the World Treating You? op zijn tweede lp tot de blues van Santa Claus Is Back In Town. In 1957 werd zijn eerste gospelplaat uitgebracht, de vier nummers tellende ep Peace in the Valley. Gecertificeerd als miljoenverkoop, werd het de bestverkochte gospel-ep in de geschiedenis van de muziekindustrie. Presley zou periodiek gospel blijven opnemen voor de rest van zijn leven. Op het album How Great Thou Art (1967) staat Run On, een traditional die populair was in de zwarte gospeltraditie. Het arrangement roept 'de percussieve stijl van het Golden Gate Quartet uit de jaren 1930' op. Na zijn terugkeer van militaire dienst in 1960 bleef Presley rock-'n-roll uitvoeren, maar de karakteristieke stijl werd aanzienlijk afgezwakt. Typerend voor deze wending is zijn eerste single na zijn diensttijd, de nummer 1-hit Stuck on You. Publiciteitsmateriaal van RCA sprak van de 'milde rockbeat', terwijl discograaf Ernst Jorgensen het over 'upbeat pop' had. Van het moderne blues/R&B-geluid dat zo succesvol was vastgelegd op Elvis Is Back! werd in essentie zes jaar afscheid genomen tot opnamen uit 1966–1967 als Down in the Alley en Hi-Heel Sneakers. Het grootste deel van de jaren zestig benadrukten de platen van de zanger popmuziek, vaak in de vorm van ballads als Are You Lonesome Tonight?, een nummer 1-hit uit 1960. Weliswaar was dat een dramatisch nummer, maar het meeste van wat Presley opnam voor zijn filmsoundtracks was van een veel lichtere aard. Hoewel Presley voor de '68 Comeback Special ook een aantal van zijn klassieke ballads uitvoerde, werd het geluid van de show gedomineerd door agressieve rock-'n-roll. Daarna zou hij nog maar weinig nieuwe rechttoe-rechtaan-rock-'n-roll-liedjes opnemen; zoals hij zelf verklaarde, waren die 'moeilijk te vinden'. Een belangrijke uitzondering was Burning Love, zijn laatste grote hit op de poplijsten. Net als zijn werk uit de jaren 1950, bestonden Presleys volgende opnamen uit herinterpretaties van pop- en countrynummers, zij het in heel andere uitvoeringen. Zijn stilistische reikwijdte begon nu een meer eigentijds rockgeluid en ook soul en funk te omvatten. Veel van Elvis In Memphis, net als de van dezelfde sessies afkomstige hit Suspicious Minds, weerspiegelden zijn nieuwe rock en soul fusie. In het midden van de jaren 1970 vonden veel van zijn singles een thuis op de country radio, het terrein waarop hij eerst een ster werd. Vocale stijl en bereik Muziekcriticus Henry Pleasants merkt op dat 'Presley is zowel een tenor als een bariton genoemd. Deze uiteenlopendheid van opinies wordt in de hand gewerkt door zijn buitengewone kompas (...) en een erg grote reikwijdte aan vocale kleur'. Hij identificeert Presley als een hoge bariton en berekent zijn bereik als twee en een derde octaaf, 'van de baritonlage G tot de tenorhoge B, met een opwaartse extensie in falset tot minstens Des. Presleys beste octaaf ligt in het centrum, van Des tot Des, met mogelijk een extra hele toon naar boven of beneden'. Naar Pleasants' mening was zijn stem op zijn laagst 'variabel en onvoorspelbaar' en 'vaak briljant' op zijn hoogst, met de capaciteit voor 'op volle sterkte gerealiseerde hoge G's en A's waarop een operabariton jaloers mag zijn.' Onderzoeker Lindsay Waters, die Presleys bereik inschat op 2¼ octaaf, benadrukt dat 'zijn stem een emotioneel bereik heeft van tedere gefluister via zuchten tot schreeuwen, grommen, brommen en uitgesproken schorheid die de luisteraar kan bewegen van kalme overgave tot angst. Zijn stem kan niet in octaven worden gemeten, maar in decibels; zelfs dat raakt niet aan het probleem hoe gevoelige, bijna onhoorbare fluisters te meten.' Presley was altijd 'in staat om de open, hese, ecstatische, gillende, schreeuwende, jammerende, roekeloze geluid van de zwarte rhythm-and-blues- en gospelzangers te reproduceren', schrijft Pleasants, en demonstreerde eveneens een opmerkelijk vermogen om vele andere vocale stijlen te assimileren. Sekssymbool Elvis' aantrekkelijkheid werd op grote schaal erkend. Eens was hij mooi, verbazingwekkend mooi, in de woorden van de criticus Mark Feeney. In zijn films werd hij voorgesteld als sekssymbool. Zijn prestaties, stijl, zijn fysieke schoonheid waren genoeg voor het erotische beeld Elvis Presley. In 1970 beschreef criticus George Melly hem als "de meester van de seksuele beeldspraak". Elvis werd in het rijtje gezet van grote aantrekkelijke Hollywoodsterren als Natalie Wood (jaren 50), Connie Stevens en Ann-Margret (jaren 60) tot Candice Bergen en Cybill Shepherd (jaren 70). Elvis zelf wilde geen sekssymbool zijn. Ook zijn moeder voelde zich ongemakkelijk bij de oververhitte reacties van zijn vrouwelijke fans. Optredens Elvis' optredens waren volgens vele kenners en fans fenomenaal. Dit komt omdat Elvis veel grappen maakte en actie gebruikte op het podium. Zo maakte hij veelvuldig gebruik van verschillende danspasjes en karatebewegingen. Hij vond het belangrijk dat het publiek het naar zijn zin had. Eigenlijk hoefde Elvis maar een kleine kik te geven of het publiek ging al uit zijn dak. Zijn optredens kenden hoogte- en dieptepunten, hetgeen bijvoorbeeld met de drukke concertjaren 1972 en 1976 duidelijk werd aangetoond: de concerten van het jaar 1972 getuigen van een enorm energieke Elvis, die de zaal eigenlijk bombardeerde met zijn muzikale talent. Zijn concerten van de zomer van 1976 getuigen van een weinig alerte Elvis: hij vergat zijn teksten en compenseerde dit met grappige uithalen en opmerkingen. Aan de andere kant worden de eindejaarsconcerten in Dallas en Pittsburgh tot de beste van zijn latere carrière gerekend. Het laatste optreden vond plaats op 26 juni 1977 in Indianapolis, in de inmiddels gesloopte Market Square Arena. Ook stond Elvis bekend als een gul persoon, zowel privé als in het openbaar tijdens concerten. Hij gaf vele malen geld, dure Cadillacs, juwelen en zelfs huizen weg (aan vrienden). Elvis werd tijdens de concerten begeleid door een vaste band bestaande uit James Burton (gitaar), John Wilkinson (gitaar), Ronnie Tutt (drums), Glen Hardin (piano), Jerry Scheff (bas) en Charley Hodge (tweede stem), een oude vriend uit zijn diensttijd. Als achtergrondstemmen traden verder op Kathy Westmoreland, The Sweet Inspirations en J.D. Sumner Quartet, aangevuld met het Joe Guercio Orchestra. Een aantal van de bandleden is later de wereld rondgegaan met Elvis: The Concert, dat ook een aantal keren in Nederland (2000, 2003, 2005, 2010 en 2012) met heel veel succes op de planken heeft gestaan. Voor deze concerten waren beelden uit Elvis on Tour, Elvis: That's The Way It Is en Aloha from Hawaii aan elkaar geplakt tot één concert. Vervolgens was het geluid van de muzikanten verwijderd, zodat alleen de stem van Elvis overbleef. Tijdens Elvis the Concert werden de beelden van Elvis op grote schermen geprojecteerd en speelden de oorspronkelijke muzikanten mee. Tijdens een van deze concerten heeft dochter Lisa Marie Presley samen met haar vader Don't Cry Daddy gezongen. Billboard Presley is volgens het Billboard-classificatiesysteem de succesvolste muzikant van de hitlijsten van 1955 tot 2008 in de Verenigde Staten. Het nummer Love me Tender uit 1956 had, voordat het in de winkel lag, zoveel reserveringen dat het nummer goud werd. Dat is geen andere artiest tot nu toe gelukt. Billboard Pop Elvis Presley heeft 165 liedjes in de Amerikaanse hitlijsten 1955-2008 en daarmee is hij de onbetwiste leider van deze categorie, gevolgd door James Brown (107) en Ray Charles (91) op plaatsen twee en drie. Voorts heeft Elvis de meeste (104) top 40-nummers in deze periode, voorafgaand aan Elton John (56) en de Beatles (51). Elvis heeft 38 top 10-hits gehad, gevolgd door Madonna (37) en The Beatles (34). Elvis heeft in totaal 80 weken op nummer één gestaan, gevolgd door Madonna (79) en The Beatles (59). In termen van het aantal nummer 1-hits staat hij met Mariah Carey (beide 18) op de tweede plaats achter The Beatles met 20. De prestaties van Elvis worden inmiddels benaderd en overtroffen. Toch blijft Elvis de benchmark (maatstaf) voor de muziekindustrie: daar waar in Elvis' tijd een gouden album bij één miljoen verkochte exemplaren werd verdiend, ligt de lat sinds de opkomst van het internet vele malen lager door het ineenstorten van de cd-verkoop ten faveure van het downloaden. Elvis Presley heeft twee decennia met zijn liedjes de hitlijsten gedomineerd, namelijk de jaren vijftig (vóór Pat Boone op nummer twee) en zestig (vóór Ray Charles). In de jaren zeventig moest hij zijn toppositie aan Elton John afstaan en stond hij op de zevende plaats. Wel was Elvis in de jaren zeventig de best verkopende artiest; zijn inmiddels brede catalogus als geheel verkocht goed, maar er waren geen uitschieters meer in de vorm van albums die de hitlijsten hoog beklommen. Volgens Billboards classificatiesysteem is hij de succesvolste muzikant van de hitlijsten van 1955 tot 2008 - gevolgd met grote afstand door de Beatles, Elton John, Madonna, Mariah Carey en Michael Jackson. Elvis Presley is nog steeds vandaag de dag (augustus 2010) recordhouder met een totaal van tien nummer 1-albums (27 top 10- en 52 top 40-albums in de hitlijsten). Met 130 albums leidt Elvis Presley, gevolgd door Frank Sinatra (92), de lijst van artiesten met de meeste albums in de hitlijsten tussen 1955 en 2009. Elvis is ook met 67 weken op nummer één een van de succesvolste soloartiesten in deze categorie. Met 52 top 40-albums is hij na Frank Sinatra (aangevuld 57) de nummer twee. Albumcharttopper Elvis 30 # 1 Hits (2002) deed het het zo goed dat Elvis in 2002 een nieuw record erbij kreeg: dat van de langste periode tussen zijn eerste en zijn laatste album-topranking (46 jaar). Elvis Presley is volgens Billboards classificatiesysteem met de meeste nummer 1-hits en met de succesvolste albums de succesvolste artiest aller tijden. Billboard Country Naast tal van hits in de pophitlijsten had Elvis Presley 85 hits in de countryhitlijsten in de periode van 1955 tot 1998. Tot zijn dood in 1977 had hij 48 top 40-singleposities. 42 hits kwamen in de top 20 en 10 kwamen er op 1 (11 tot 2008). In zijn Sunperiode (1954-1956) had hij acht topvijftitels. Elvis had zeven nummer 1-albums. Zes van de zeven nummer 1-albums kwamen uit de periode 1973-1977. Een totaal van 30 albums kwamen in 2004 in de top tien, waarvan 36 in de Top 20 en 45 in de Top 40. In de lijst van de 300 succesvolste countryzangers van 1944 tot 2008 staat Elvis Presley op nummer 38, ondanks de relatief korte periode die hij actief was in het genre (1954-1977). Billboard Adult Contemporary De "Adult Contemporary chart" werd geïntroduceerd in juli 1961 en heette oorspronkelijk "Easy Listening Grafieken". Het waren wekelijkse grafieken die in jaren 1960 vaak aangaven hoe vaak een liedje werd gespeeld op de radio en hoe vaak het verkocht werd in de winkels. Elvis Presley had de meeste hits tussen 1961 tot 2002 (53 hits). 48 in de top 40, 41 in de top 20 en 7 nummer 1-hits. Elvis is gerangschikt op nummer 8 van de 200 succesvolste hedendaagse volwassen kunstenaars uit de periode 1961-2006. Billboard Rhythm & Blues Elvis Presley behaalde in deze categorie, die voornamelijk gedomineerd werd door "donkere" muzikanten, 35 hits van 1956 tot 1963, waaronder 29 in de top 20 en vijf nummer 1-hits. Billboard Christmas De RIAA riep in 2008 uit dat het kerstalbum Elvis Christmas Album, een compilatie van kerstliederen uit de jaren 1950 en 1970 met 9 miljoen verkochte exemplaren (nu ongeveer 10 miljoen) het best verkochte kerstalbum aller tijden is in de Verenigde Staten. Postume hits 25 jaar na zijn dood was de muziek van Elvis nog steeds in de belangstelling. Het destijds minder bekende nummer "A Little Less Conversation" kreeg ten behoeve van een reclamespot een remix van de Nederlandse dj Junkie XL (JXL) en in grote delen van de wereld stond dit nummer hoog in de hitlijsten. In de Mega Top 100 stond het 5 weken op de eerste plaats. 39 jaar na zijn laatste nr.1-hit stond Elvis opnieuw boven in de lijst. Een jaar later werd dit succes bevestigd met een bewerking van een ander minder bekend nummer: "Rubberneckin". In 2004 slaagde Elvis erin opnieuw de Britse hitlijsten te veroveren met de heruitgave van 17 hitsingles (aangevuld met de JXL-remix) die ook tijdens zijn leven reeds de hoogste plaats in de lijsten verwierven. Elvis bereikte opnieuw meermaals de top van de hitparade. Records Een korte samenvatting van een aantal van de vele records die Elvis brak en nog steeds houdt in de muziekindustrie: * Hij heeft meer nummers in de hitparades dan enig andere artiest: 149. * Hij stond langer nummer 1 in de hitlijsten dan wie ook: 81 weken. * Hij heeft de meeste nummer 1-hits achter elkaar: 10. * Hij verdiende meer gouden en platina platen dan welke andere artiest ook. * Hij heeft het grootste aantal kijkers in de hele concerttelevisiegeschiedenis op zijn naam staan: 1 tot 1,5 miljard mensen hadden toegang tot zijn show Aloha from Hawaii in 1973. * Hij heeft de 1000e UK nummer 1-hit gehaald met het nummer One Night in 2005. * Hij is er in de jaren 70 in geslaagd om meer dan 380 optredens achter elkaar uitverkocht te krijgen. Daarmee is hij recordhouder. Prijzen en andere erkenningen Elvis heeft tijdens zijn leven bijna alle prijzen die er toen waren, ontvangen. Op 16 januari 1971 werd Elvis verkozen tot The Outstanding Young Man of the Year, een prestigieuze onderscheiding in de V.S. Hij kreeg de prijs vanwege zijn grote bijdrage aan de Amerikaanse cultuur. Presley kreeg datzelfde jaar een Lifetime Achievement Award van de National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences en was daarmee de jongste artiest aller tijden die hem kreeg. De prijs wordt uitgereikt aan de succesvolste muzikanten die er zijn en die actief zijn in verschillende muziekgenres en -stijlen. Elvis Presley was na Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, Duke Ellington, Ella Fitzgerald en Irving Berlin de zesde ontvanger van deze onderscheiding. Daarnaast was Elvis 14 keer genomineerd voor een Grammy en kreeg hij er drie voor gospelplaten: * 1967: Album How Great Thou Art, 1966 * 1972: Album He Touched Me, 1972 * 1974: Live-interpretatie van How Great Thou Art, Memphis maart 1974 In peilingen en onderzoeken wordt Elvis erkend als een van de belangrijkste invloedrijke Amerikanen. "Elvis Presley is de grootste culturele kracht in de twintigste eeuw", zei componist en orkestleider Leonard Bernstein. "Hij introduceerde de beat en hij veranderde alles: de muziek, taal, kleding etc. Een geheel nieuwe sociale revolutie van de jaren zestig kwam uit." In 2005 werd Elvis door het Amerikaanse volk verkozen in de top tien van "The Greatest American". Hij was de eerste niet-politicus in de rangschikking. Slechts Martin Luther King, Benjamin Franklin en vijf Amerikaanse presidenten moest hij laten voorgaan. Vanaf zijn dood worden wereldwijd vele festivals en concerten georganiseerd ter ere van Elvis. Ook kreeg Elvis vele standbeelden. In maart 2011 werd Elvis postuum ereburger van de Hongaarse stad Boedapest. Dit had te maken met het feit dat Elvis op 6 januari 1957 het nummer Peace in the Valley zong tijdens zijn laatste optreden in The Ed Sullivan Show. Volgens Sullivan was dit nummer geïnspireerd op de situatie in Hongarije van dat moment. Halls of Fame Elvis werd na zijn dood opgenomen in verschillende Halls of Fame en Walks of Fame: * Rock and Roll Hall of Fame (1986) * Country Music Hall of Fame (1998) * Gospel Music Hall of Fame (2001) * Blues Hall of Fame (2004) * Rockabilly Hall of Fame (2007) * Music City Walk of Fame (2008) * Mississippi Musicians Hall of Fame (?) * Memphis Music Hall of Fame (2012) Graceland Graceland is het meestbezochte woonhuis dat als museum fungeert in de VS, na het Witte Huis. Per jaar komen er meer dan 600.000 mensen op bezoek. Naast het huis, aan de andere kant van de 'Elvis Presley Boulevard', is een groot complex gebouwd, bestaande uit een hotel (Heartbreak Hotel), het Graceland-winkelcentrum, Graceland Plaza met winkels, een bioscoop en diverse tentoonstellingen waaronder Elvis' Automuseum. Bovendien zijn Elvis' privévliegtuigen Hound Dog II en Lisa Marie er te bewonderen. Er ontstond een cultus rond de overleden ster. In 2006 is Graceland door de Amerikaanse overheid benoemd tot National Landmark. Dit gebeurt normaal gesproken alleen met huizen van (ex-)presidenten van de VS en overige gebouwen en locaties die een bepaalde culturele betekenis hebben voor de Amerikanen. De benoeming van Graceland is uniek doordat het het eerste privéwoonhuis is dat op de lijst van National Landmarks is terechtgekomen. Andere musea Het geboortehuis van Elvis in Mississippi is ook toegankelijk voor publiek. Het is omgevormd tot een klein museum met een kapel. In de VS zijn er ook nog The King's Ransom Museum in Nevada en het Elvis & Hollywood Legends Museum in Tennessee. Twee andere musea in de VS zijn inmiddels gesloten, te weten Graceland Too (1990-2014) en het Elvis-A-Rama Museum (1999-2006). In Nederland bevinden zich twee particuliere musea over Elvis, namelijk het Elvis Presley Museum in Culemborg en het Elvis Presley Museum in Molkwerum. Populariteit van Elvis Presley in Nederland Vergeleken bij de Verenigde Staten en Groot-Brittannië was de populariteit van Elvis in Nederland niet buitengewoon groot. Ter illustratie: in de Verenigde Staten had hij tussen 1956 en 1977 18 nummer 1-hits, in Groot-Brittannië 17. In Nederland 5, de laatste in 2002. Ook wisten de meeste lp's van Elvis in de jaren zeventig niet door te dringen tot de Nederlandse LP Top 50. Dit heeft te maken met het feit dat rock-'n-roll niet aansloeg in het conservatieve en verzuilde Nederland uit de jaren 50. Bandleden Bill Black was Elvis' bassist tussen 1954 en 1958. De staande bas waarop Bill de legendarische intro van het lied 'Don't be cruel' speelt, is inmiddels in bezit van Paul McCartney. In datzelfde nummer deed ook zijn eerste gitarist Scotty Moore mee. Moore bleef aan tot 1968, net als D.J. Fontana (tot 1958 als onderdeel van Elvis Presley and the Blue Moon boys, daarna als ingehuurde sessiemuzikanten). Scotty Moore speelde met een elektrische jazzgitaar, zijn jazzy rock-'n-rollspeelstijl is nog steeds geroemd. Hij leeft nu (2012) nog steeds en treedt ook nog steeds op. Moore is in 2000 opgenomen in de Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, in 2009 zouden Black en Fontana volgen. Vanaf augustus 1969 tot zijn dood trad Elvis op met de TCB Band ('T'akin' 'C'are of 'B'usiness), bestaand uit onder andere sologitarist James Burton en bassist Jerry Scheff. De band begeleidde Elvis Presley ook tijdens Aloha from Hawaii. De TCB Band, de originele begeleidingsband van Elvis in de jaren 70, treedt tot op heden nog steeds op. Waarschijnlijk is 2012 het laatste jaar dat Jerry Scheff, James Burton, Glen Hardin, Ronnie Tutt en Joe Guercio de wereld over toeren. Elvis en Cadillacs Elvis Presley had een grote passie voor het merk Cadillac. Hij kocht meer dan 200 auto's tijdens zijn leven waaronder 100 Cadillacs. De eerste Cadillac kwam uit 1955. Elvis had de auto drie maanden, totdat die in juni van dat jaar in rook opging op een weg tussen de plaatsen Hope en Texarkana. De tweede auto van Elvis was de Cadillac 75 Fleetwood Limousine. Hij kocht de auto om hem voor de aankomende tournee te gebruiken. Ook werd deze limousine later gebruikt voor de verhuizing naar Graceland in 1957. Bij de verhuizing werd het interieur zwaar beschadigd. Er werden namelijk ook verschillende dieren in vervoerd, waaronder kippen, kalkoenen en eenden, die aan het interieur zaten te knagen. De derde Cadillac is misschien wel de beroemdste auto van Elvis. De De Ville Fleetwood 60 Special, beter bekend als de "Pink Cadillac". Hij was oorspronkelijk gekocht voor zijn moeder, Gladys, in een lichtblauwe kleur. Later werd de auto in een lichtroze kleur gespoten, waar Elvis veel moeite voor heeft moeten doen, omdat de kleur toen nog niet bestond. Na de Pink Cadillac kwam er een Cadillac Eldorado. Elvis kocht deze samen met June Juanico op 12 juni 1956 voor 10.000 dollar. Oorspronkelijk met een wit/zwarte kleur. Later had Elvis hem laten overspuiten in een nieuwe kleur, in Memphis door Jimmy Sanders, dezelfde persoon die de Pink Cadillac had overgespoten. Naast dat de auto een nieuwe kleur kreeg werden er ook enkele details toegevoegd, zoals de initialen EP, gitaarmotieven en twee muzikale noten in het lederen interieur. Een andere auto was de Series 75 Fleetwood Limousine uit 1960. Deze Cadillac was absolute luxe. Elvis kocht hem voor het toenmalige recordbedrag van 100.000 dollar. Deze Cadillac was op dat moment een van de duurste auto's ter wereld. In het interieur veel apparatuur zoals een koelkast, telefoon, televisie, poetsmachine voor schoenen, een apparaat voor het luisteren naar tapes en zelfs een apparaat voor het luisteren naar platen van de RCA met een maximum van tien automatisch afgespeelde lp's. Alle apparatuur was afgewerkt in 24-karaats goud. In 1964 was Elvis' manager Colonel Parker ervan overtuigd dat het zeer succesvol zou zijn om de Cadillac te gebruiken voor een promotionele tournee als het symbool van een koning. En ja, hij was inderdaad zeer succesvol. In de jaren 70 werd de auto gedoneerd aan de Country Music Association Hall of Fame in Nashville waar hij anno 2010 nog steeds staat en een grote publiekstrekker is. De Fleetwood Limousine Serie van 1964, met de kleur paars en vervolgens later zwart gespoten Cadillac is de favoriete en meest gebruikte auto door Elvis. Deze auto heeft ook deelgenomen aan de rouwstoet in 1977. Elvis kocht in 1967 zijn zoveelste Cadillac. Ditmaal een De Ville. Deze werd gebruikt door Elvis en Priscilla tijdens hun huwelijksreis. In 1968 werd een Eldorado Coupe gekocht voor exclusief privégebruik. Deze auto werd vaak gebruikt, vooral tijdens de periode van de geboorte van Lisa Marie. Later werd hij geschonken aan de stiefvader van Priscilla. Later in 1974 kocht Elvis een Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham. Dit was ook een van de favoriete auto's van The King. Deze auto zat bomvol opties, waaronder een plafond met een heldere maan en het beeld van God. Deze auto werd ook gebruikt in de rouwstoet bij de begrafenis van Elvis. De huidige eigenaar kocht hem van Graceland in 1980 en in 2000 veilde hij de auto voor het "bescheiden" bedrag van 1,2 miljoen dollar. Andere Cadillacs die tot Elvis behoorden waren de Cadillac: Sedan, Station Wagon, Sedan de Ville en Eldorado Convertible. De laatste was persoonlijk ontworpen door Elvis in 1965, het was het ideale beeld van de auto van zijn dromen. De auto werd gemaakt door Goerge Barris. Elvis heeft de auto nooit gezien doordat het project pas klaar was na zijn dood. Naast Cadillacs kocht Elvis ook graag auto's van de merken Lincoln en Stutz. Wetenswaardigheden * Tijdens het opnemen van de single You're Right, I'm Left, She's Gone (in de Sun Studio), is de titel is door de producer Sam Phillips door elkaar gehaald en werd bekend als I'm Left, You're Right, She's Gone. Onder deze titel is het nummer nog steeds bekend. * De liveversie van Are You Lonesome Tonight? die na Elvis' dood hoog in de Nederlandse Top 40 kwam is een opname van 21 augustus 1969 vanuit het International Hotel in Las Vegas. Hier trad Elvis van 31 juli tot 28 augustus 1969 op. Hij schoot in de lach omdat hij een kale man in het publiek zag en zong in plaats van de gebruikelijke tekst ("Do you gaze at the doorstep and picture me there"): "Do you gaze at your bald head and wish you had hair". De sopraanzangeres op de achtergrond is Cissy Houston, de moeder van Whitney Houston, die destijds de leadzangeres was van het achtergrondkoor The Sweet Inspirations. * Elvis heeft in 1964 een poging gedaan om de rol van de befaamde countryzanger Hank Williams te spelen in Your Cheatin' Heart, een film over het leven van Williams. De weduwe van Williams hield dit tegen, omdat ze bang was dat de aanwezigheid van Elvis de geschiedenis van haar man zou overschaduwen. Uiteindelijk ging de rol naar George Hamilton. * Een van Elvis' eerste echte hits Blue suede shoes is oorspronkelijk van collega Carl Perkins. * In de film Spinout (1966) rijdt Elvis als allereerste in de allereerste McLaren racewagen die ooit gebouwd werd. Het gaat om het "Gouden Type" "Elva M1A 7". * Elvis' vrouwelijke fans stonden erom bekend niet weg te willen gaan uit de zaal als Elvis zijn optreden had afgerond. De omroeper (Al Dvorin) zei dan''"Ladies and gentlemen, Elvis has left the building'' ("Dames en heren, Elvis heeft het gebouw verlaten") dat tot zijn dood gebruikt werd als standaardzin na optredens en later uitgroeide tot gezegde om uit te drukken dat iets is afgerond of gestopt is. Categorie:Amerikaans filmacteur Categorie:Amerikaans rockzanger Categorie:Rhythm-and-blues-zanger Categorie:Gospelzanger Categorie:Rock-'n-roll Categorie:Elvis Presley Categorie:Amerikaans countryzanger